Lots Of Our Family Story (LOOFS)
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: 'Bite' sekuel/Kumpulan cerita pendek bersambung dan tidak bersambung (?) dari chapter satu ke chapter lainnya. Dengan latar pedesaan jepang awal abad 21. Dimana Menma akhirnya menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang berprofesi sebagai kuli bangunan di desa tersebut. Memulai lagi kehidupan bahagia mereka yang dulu tertunda di jaman dan lingkungan yg berbeda/YAOI desu/RnR diperkenankan ;)
1. Our Son!

**Author Note: Sebenarnya ini untuk ultahnya si nona narsis (wkwk) Gunchan, tapi sebenernya lagi hadiahnya tuh beberapa chapter ke depan. Tapi karena chapter ke depan agak aneh kalau di publish sebelum chapter awal, jadi yah…begitu saja lah! #celotehan ambigu geje.**

**Disini cuman kumpulan One-Shot! Catet ya One shoottt…*plakk* Kagak ada happy ending atau sad ending, pokoke ini cuma kumpulan cerita pendek doang mengenai kehidupan SasuNaru abis reinkarnasi (horeeeeeeeee! *bletak). Please enjoy cerita yang kelewat sederhana ini T..T.**

**.**

* * *

Tahun 2007 di sebuah desa di Negara Jepang. Udara yang sejuk dan pepohonan yang asri serta kebun teh luas menjadi ciri khas desa damai itu. Pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan.

"Mmmng…hah..mmnh..NGH―!"

Dan juga hutan lebat yang menjadi kebun bersama para warga. Ditambah danau indah di tengah-tengahnya membuat tempat itu menjadi surga bagi semua mahluk hidup pada siang hari.

"Enng…mmnh, nn…,"

_Srakk! Srakk!_

Terlihat seekor kelinci putih berlari menghindari sesuatu. Jelas bukan predator, melihat bagaimana binatang pemakan wortel itu sempat berhenti sesaat dan menoleh pada pengganggunya sebelum ia kembali berlari mencari tempat lain untuk menikmati wortel curiannya.

"Aku rasa disini tempatnya…," suara serak terdengar disela-sela gemerisik dedaunan dan juga suara berisik ranting yang terinjak, "Kurama…," sebuah tangan nampak terangkat untuk memberi isyarat pada seekor rubah raksasa di belakangnnya agar berhenti mengikutinya lagi. "Kau tetap disini." Dan pemuda yang telah membelah hutan sepanjang hari itu pun mulai melangkah sendirian ke depan. Keluar dari wilayah hutan lebat yang begitu hening oleh manusia dan menemui…

"Mmngh…! Cu..kup―mmh…sa―,"

…apa yang telah dicarinya selama ini.

Menma berdiri mematung tepat di depan semak yang menjadi pembatas tanah lapang desa dengan hutan rimba di belakangnya.

Iris _sapphire_ miliknya nampak begitu intens menatap adegan yang tersuguhkan tujuh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ahm…mmh, enghh~!"

Tidak begitu jelas, dahi Menma mengkerut. Semakin tajam menatap dua orang yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan menutup kepala mereka berdua dengan sebuah jaket besar dan saling berhadap-hadapan dimana salah satu diantara mereka dihimpit merapat ke dinding belakang rumah warga siang bolong begini.

"Mmmghh!" gerakan dua kepala di balik jaket itu semakin rancau dan suara yang sejak tadi terdengar oleh telinga sensitif Menma kian menjadi-jadi, sampai akhirnya manik biru di balik bayangan jaket dari pria yang dihimpit ke dinding rumah itu menyadari kehadiran si pengelana hutan. "WUAHH!" sontak ia pun mendorong pria satunya lagi menjauh sejauh mungkin ketika sadar mereka tengah kepergok. Buru-buru ia mengelap bibir dan dagunya kasar sebelum memasang wajah syok memucat pada tamu asing dihadapannya. "Ka-Kau…Kau siapa?!"

Si pirang yang gelagapan segera menarik kembali otak warasnya dan segera pula tau kalau pemuda yang baru muncul dari hutan tersebut bukanlah salah satu penduduk dari desa mereka. Sementara pria satunya yang tadi 'entah sedang melakukan apa' dengannya nampak lebih tenang sambil menatap sinis nan penuh menyelidik pada orang asing tersebut.

Menma terpaku.

Si pirang masih nampak was-was karena takut ketahuan.

Dan si _raven_ (pria yang bersama si pirang) mulai terlihat jengah 'acara'-nya diganggu dan berharap si pengganggu segera lenyap dari hadapannya agar ia bisa sedikit melanjutkan ritual siang bolongnya tadi.

"Mama…," desis Menma dengan suara bergetar. "Papa…," bulir bening mengalir di pipinya.

Suara itu nyaris tak terdengar dan membuat Menma memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat pada kedua pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan di hadapannya dan sekali lagi memanggil "Papa..," pada salah satu diantara mereka.

Si rambut pirang berjingit atas apa yang didengarnya dan menatap tak percaya pada temannya, "Sa…Sasuke! Kau…?" wajahnya berubah horor dan mulai mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Kau…jadi kau ini sudah punya anak?!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Hah?" si _raven_ justru nampak bingung.

"Dia!" tunjuk si pirang ke arah Menma, "Dia baru saja memanggilmu 'papa', kau mendengar itu 'kan?!"

"…mama..,"

"Nah, dan dia juga― HAAH?!" si pirang berbalik, spontan mengambil satu langkah besar mundur dengan wajah ngeri ketika disadarinya Menma sudah berada di belakangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti meminta pelukan lewat sorot matanya, "_Na…na…nan-dattebayoo_...?"

"Mama..!" seolah ingin menyakinkan telinga si _blonde_, Menma mengulangi panggilannya sekali lagi.

_Pik!_

"HEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**Lots of Our Family Story (LOOFS) by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and Else**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. AU. Kali ini beneran gejeness**

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**#Our Son?!#**

―

Langit siang telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sepekat kopi. Gelap dengan taburan bintang seadanya.

Rumah Naruto tidak jauh berbeda seperti biasanya. Apartemen atau yang jauh lebih sering ia sebut gubuk itu juga masih terlihat tenang sama seperti sejak sepuluh tahun silam sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya penghuni rumah mungil di tengah desa itu. Hanya saja, khusus malam ini ia kedatangan tamu yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa melainkan lebih ke istilah 'mustahil', erm…'tidak masuk akal' dan mungkin benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi kalau saja usaha Naruto untuk terus mencubiti pipinya sendiri sejak tadi tidak terasa menyakitkan. Tapi sayangnya…INI BENAR-BENAR NYATA! Entah mau berapa kali Naruto meminta pemuda belia di hadapannya untuk mengulangi kalimat yang sulit Naruto percaya itu, si _raven _ dengan manik biru tetap saja akan berkata bahwa dirinya adalah ibu dari bocah yang berasal dari abad 19 tersebut! _What the hell?! _

Sebagai salah satu orang dengan predikat 'kepo' di desa, Naruto jelas tidak tinggal diam ketika pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Menma itu berkata bahwa ia adalah ibunya. Dengan segala kerendaan hati, si pirang pun mulai bertanya lebih jauh untuk membuktikan kebenaran pernyataan bocah tersebut. Naruto berpikir mungkin saja bocah itu benar dan ia hanya lupa ingatan, mana mau dia jika sampai menjadi ibu durhaka yang tidak mengakui darah dagingnya sendiri.

'Tapi tunggu dulu…secara 'umur' rasanya tidak mungkin.' Pikir Naruto. Kalau dirinya memang berasal dari abad 19 usianya pasti sudah ratusan tahun dan bocah yang masih nampak seperti anak SMP dihadapannya ini pastinya juga berumur tak jauh beda dengannya…? Terlebih lagi dirinya 'kan LAKI-LAKI?!

Menma berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Sedetail dan seperlunya. Ia jelas tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan memaksakan semua kehendak dan informasi yang sudah jelas tidak masuk akal miliknya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. Maka dengan perlahan ia pun memulai dengan pertama-tama mengakui mahluk apa sebenarnya dirinya itu. Kemudian mengenai kedua orang tuanya yang juga adalah laki-laki, lalu tentang operasi yang telah dilakukan kedunya hingga ia bisa terlahir, perburuannya akan vampire, alasan kematian ayah dan ibunya sampai keyakinan gilanya bahwa kedua orang tuanya pasti akan terlahir kembali ke dunia ini.

Uciha Menma nyaris meneteskan air mata haru ketika sampai dimana ia menjelaskan betapa ia begitu bahagia akhirnya bisa menemukan Naruto dan juga Sasuke (kedua orang tuanya) kembali setelah sekian lama mencari keseluruh penjuru dunia. Dari benua eropa menuju Negara Jepang yang begitu jauh jaraknya.

"Tunggu dulu…!" Potong Naruto membentangkan tangannya pada bocah yang ada di seberang meja makan tempat mereka berada. Naruto kemudian menarik tubuhnya kembali duduk sembari memijit keningnya dalam-dalam. "Ugh…maafkan aku…aku harap kau mengerti, ini…erm, ini terlalu sulit untukku, kau tau..," keluhnya.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Menma. Ia memang tidak akan berharap banyak kedua orang tuanya akan langsung menerimanya begitu saja. Tapi paling tidak, ia sudah lebih dari cukup bahagia bisa melihat wajah mereka kembali. Itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. Sudah cukup…

Dalam keheningan sesaat sembari Naruto berusaha mencerna fakta ―yang lebih terdengar seperti dongeng― dari Menma tadi, putranya itu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah wajah gusarnya. Tersenyum tipis dan menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Ia rindu senyuman indah dari wajah itu. Rindu ketika mulut itu memanggil namanya dengan penuh sayang. Benar-benar rindu akan semua memori singkat bersamanya dulu dan sangat ingin segera mengulanginya sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi…

"Aku masih belum bisa terlalu…yah, kau tau, mempercayai semua yang kau katakan sepenuhnya," ujar Naruto. Menma segera tertunduk lesu. "Ta-Tapi…tu-tunggu dulu…bukan berarti aku menganggapmu 100 persen berbohong. Ini hanya…sedikit sulit. Ka-Kau bisa tinggal disini bersamaku untuk sementara, kalau kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu! Jadi aku bisa mendengar lebih banyak hal yang harus kuketahui…iya 'kan?" Naruto berusaha menghibur karena takut bocah di depannya itu akan berurai air mata kembali seperti tadi siang hingga membuat Sasuke dan dirinya jadi bahan lirikan ambigu dari seluruh warga desa ketika membawa bocah itu ke rumah Naruto.

Menma mengangguk setuju, "Terima kasih…," bisiknya.

_Tok! Tok! Krieettt_

"Huh?" Naruto berbalik ke arah pintu depan rumah yang memang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan rumahnya (maklum rumah kecil) yang baru saja dibuka seseorang dari luar, tepat disisi kirinya.

Orang yang sepertinya sudah biasa masuk tanpa izin ke rumah pemuda Uzumaki itu nampak sedikit tertegun saat mendapati dua pasang _sapphire_ langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi dengan gaya sok cuek, ia menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan tenang. Naruto sempat menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan berpikir 'Pantesan dia datang,' dalam hati.

"Hh, jadi dia masih disini?" sinis Sasuke pada Menma.

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku mulai hari ini." Ujar Naruto.

"Hah? Apa tidak salah?" Pekik Sasuke, ia bukannya terkejut untuk ide itu, namun nampaknya lebih karena ia tidak percaya bisa-bisanya Naruto benar-benar membiarkan bocah itu tinggal bersamanya. Jadi? Mulai hari ini bocah itu akan jauh lebih sering 'mengganggu' mereka, begitu? Oh tidak.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Heh, tidak masalah untukmu. Kau memang hanya mencari-cari keuntungan agar ada yang bisa menemanimu di rumah ini 'kan?"

"Cih! Cerewet!" Naruto melempar wajah tak senang. Memangnya kenapa? Ia sudah lama tinggal sendirian, jadi wajar kalau ia merasa kesepian dan berharap ada yang mau tinggal bersamanya di gubuk kecilnya itu. Tega sekali Sasuke menyindirnya begitu.

"Dan lagipula…," kata Sasuke kini menatap lurus ke arah Menma. "Apa kau pikir dengan berpura-pura menjadi anak kami dengan mengatakan kalau kami adalah reinkarnasi kedua orang tuamu, kami akan kasihan dan percaya begitu saja padamu?"

"Sa-Sasuke?! Kau tau soal itu?" seru Naruto tidak percaya. Seingatnya Menma masih belum mengatakan apa-apa soal reinkarnasi itu pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke berbalik, "Memangnya apa lagi alasan yang dia punya? Tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam hutan seperti orang primitif dan memanggil kita berdua 'mama' dan 'papa'? Kalau bukan dia akan mengaku sebagai anak kita dari masa lalu sebelum reinkarnasi mau mengaku apa lagi dia? Jika ia memilih mengaku sebagai anak kita di masa sekarang, usiaku saat ia lahir pasti masih sembilan tahun, dan seingatku aku bahkan belum mimpi basah di usia segitu."

'Sinis seperti biasa.' _Inner_ Menma.

"Um…betul juga seh..," sahut Naruto manggut-manggut dengan muka sipit.

'Dan penurut seperti biasa.' Pikir Menma kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"AH! Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan apa yang kau katakan?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba menatap Menma antusias, "Sebuah foto misalnya?

Menma nampak sedikit terkejut dengan ide yang tidak terpikirkannya itu. Ia segera ―dengan berusaha tetap tenang― merogoh saku celana panjang miliknya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto yang sudah sangat kusam dari sana. Menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang masih duduk di seberang sana dengan Sasuke yang tetap memilih berdiri di samping ibunya.

Tangan tan Naruto terulur untuk mengabil lembaran kusam itu dan ekspresinya segera berubah kaget ketika melihat sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Sa-Sasuke…ini…," katanya terbata-bata. Sasuke segera mencomot foto itu dari tangan Naruto untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Dalam foto bewarna namun cukup kusam termakan waktu itu terlihat seorang berambut pirang dengan gaun biru indah mengendong seorang bayi dengan wajah tersenyum, senyuman khas yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya, wajah itu dan senyuman itu lebih dari cukup membuktikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar identik dengan wanita yang berada di dalam foto tersebut. Bahkan keterkejutan Sasuke semakin menjadi ketika melihat sosoknya yang jauh lebih jelas berdiri tegap di samping si wanita yang menggendong bayi itu.

"Kupikir…ibumu…juga laki-laki..," ujar Naruto bingung melihat sosok yang mirip dengannya di foto itu mengenakan gaun ―sempat membuatnya syok karena sadar rupanya ia bisa secantik itu hanya dengan gaun dan rambut panjang.

Menma mengangguk samar, "Itu memang benar. Mama bilang orang-orang masih belum bisa menerima keluarga kami apa adanya, karena itulah mama selalu menyamar menjadi wanita untuk menjaga keluarga kami agar tidak…dicerca semua orang."

"Cih!" Sasuke melempar foto itu kembali ke meja dengan jijik. "Tipuan seperti itu sangat ketinggalan jaman." Celahnya, tidak terima ―menghimpit foto yang ia lempar ke meja dengan telapak tangannya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah yakin dan telah memastikan bahwa jenis kamera dan kertas foto yang digunakan itu benar-benar hanya bisa didapatkan di abad 19 di Eropa…tapi entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke masih kesal untuk mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa bocah pengganggu dan (mungkin) membawa masalah (untuk ketenangan desa) itu adalah anaknya.

"Sasuke…!" tegur Naruto. diambilnya foto tersebut dari tangan Sasuke dan menyodorkannya kembali pada Menma yang lagi-lagi tertunduk lesu, "Maaf, ya? Ini…,punyamu."

Terdengar Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum mengangkat lengan Naruto untuk berdiri dari tempatnya paksa, "Kau bisa tidur di kamar yang ada di sana," tunjuknya ke arah ruangan di samping kiri dapur.

"Papa―"

"― dan berhenti memanggilku begitu!" dengan geram Sasuke menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Menma yang syok dan menatapnya terpaku. "Aku punya urusan sendiri kenapa datang kesini. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku berhenti untuk berpikir dua kali untuk melemparmu keluar dari desa ini." Tandasnya seraya menyeret Naruto menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan dapur. Menutup pintunya kasar dan segera terdengar suara kunci yang diputar keras dari dalam sebelum suara Naruto yang dari tadi memberontak akhirnya berhenti.

Masih di meja makan kecil di depan dapur, Menma tertunduk. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ini tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Meski ia juga tau pasti akan sulit. Berharap seseorang mengingat hal yang tidak mungkin mereka ingat. Berusaha agar mereka mau percaya cerita yang lebih mirip kisah dongeng. Menyakinkan mereka bahwa dirinya lahir dari perut seorang pria. Semua itu…benar-benar…

Mustahil.

.

*#LOOFS#*

.

"AH! Nghh…Sa-Sasu…eengh, pelan-pelan!" erang Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh berkeringat diatasnya agar berhenti menahan kedua bahunya. Ia kesal ruang geraknya dibatasi di saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela kegiatannya. Kulit pucatnya benar-benar penuh peluh hingga butiran-butiran keringat yang jatuh dari pelipis, ujung hidung dan juga tubuhnya nampak berkilau diterpa sinar bulan yang masuk lewat ventilasi kecil di kamar yang gelap itu. Disentakkannya pinggul itu keras agar Naruto sadar ia harus menjawab pertanyaanya.

"AHH! NNGH―! Nnh..," dalam desahan dan raungannya, Naruto sedikit kehilangan fokus oleh sensasi memabukkan dari permainan mereka. Ia tau dari awal mengapa Sasuke kesal Menma tinggal bersamanya. Semua itu…karena si _raven_ satu ini tidak ingin 'acara'-nya diganggu. "Auwch! Sasu-_teme_h..! AHN! Nn―nggh…, jangan disitu ahh..,"

Ini adalah rahasia. Rahasia antara dirinya dan Sasuke dari para warga desa. Mereka bukannya pacaran…bukan, bukan. Hubungan yang sulit dijelaskan ini juga masih penuh tanda tanya mengapa malah berakhir seperti ini.

Dua sampai tiga kali dalam sepekan Sasuke biasanya akan mengunjungi Naruto pada pukul sepuluh malam untuk melakukan _sex _dan akan pulang kembali ke rumahnya pukul tiga pagi_._

Naruto tidak terima tapi juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau dikatakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _sexfriend_ saja, tapi...entahlah, ia pun bingung. Walaupun begitu, baik dirinya maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak begitu keberatan menjalani hubungan aneh ini. Selama tidak ada masalah dan tidak begitu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka yang memancing kecurigaan orang di depan umum, mereka berdua tetap merasa nyaman untuk tetap seperti itu.

Keluarga Sasuke termasuk klan yang lumayan dihormati di desa ini. Meski pun Sasuke bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan bersama Naruto, klan Uchiha tetap dihormati. Bagi Fugaku membiarkan anak-anaknya bekerja keras seperti menjadi kuli bangunan adalah salah satu cara untuk mendidik mereka agar tidak manja.

"EH! Ja-Jangan…ahh..!" Naruto memekik ketika Sasuke menarik satu kakinya untuk dipertemukan dengan kaki sebelahnya. Mulai melakukan penetrasi dari samping dengan penuh hasrat. "_Ba-Baka_..! AHH, jangan…posisi ini tidak…eengghhh…ngh…nn..ahh!"

"Kau sempit dalam posisi ini, Naruto." bisik Sasuke seduktif sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghantam _sweet spot_ di dalam rektum Naruto sembari berjuang menerobos dinding yang mencengkramnya di bawah sana.

"_He_―_hentai…_ahh!"

"Heh, cobalah bercermin dan lihat wajahmu sebelum mengatakan itu. Ngh!" Sasuke kembali menyentak kasar bokong Naruto hingga si pirang tersendak salivanya sendiri yang terus mengalir karena nikmat.

"Ukh…nn…nnghh…, _kusso…_nngh…,"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau membiarkan dia tinggal disini?" Sasuke nampak berusaha mengambil ruang tanpa percakapan di antara kegiatan panas mereka dan suara dencitan ranjang si pirang.

"Bukan..nnh..urusanmu!" desah Naruto berbalik untuk membenamkan wajahnya yang merah padam keatas kasur dalam posisinya yang miring itu.

"Begitu?" tangan Sauke terulur untuk mencabut miliknya dari anus Naruto dan memutar kembali tubuh itu agar menungging untuknya. Saat bokong dan lubang anus Naruto sudah terpampang di hadapannya, ia pun segera mendaratkan ujung penisnya disana dan melesakkannya masuk tanpa basa-basi kemudian memulai gerakan yang lebih cepat. Membuat Naruto meraung-raung tak karuan oleh benda besar yang tengah menghajarnya habis-habisnya dibelakang sana. "Kita selesaikan ini…uh,"

"HWAH! Ahh..! Nng―Oooh, ahh…! Sasuke…Hyaahh―agh, mmgh…!"

.

*#LOOFS#*

.

_Drrrttt drrrttt drttt_

Suara alarm digital yang sudah disumpal di bawah bantal oleh si pirang terus mengirimkan sinyal pengganggu dengan getarannya ke kepala Naruto.

"AAAARGGHH!" sontak pemuda Uzumaki itu bangkit dari balik selimut tebalnya dan menarik alarm yang sudah disumpalnya itu tadi pagi dan langsung mematikannya. "Cih…badanku masih pegal." Keluhnya dan kembali menjadi umpatan ketika ia melompat keluar dari kasur dan merasakan serangan 'nyut-nyut khas' dari bokongnya. "AUWWCHH! _ITTAII…_!"

Dengan tertatih-tatih pemuda pirang yang cukup semampai di usia yang sudah lewat kepala dua itu menyusuri dinding rumah kecilnya untuk menggapai pintu kamar mandi sampai sebuah suara menegurnya dari belakang.

"Mama?"

"Huh? Mama apany― ah, kau…selamat pagi, auwch!" sahut Naruto berselang seling dengan rintihannya.

Menma yang sepertinya sudah tidak begitu polos mengenai hal 'itu' hanya menatap Naruto datar. "Kenapa papa tidak tinggal bersama kita?" tanyanya.

"Ah…Sasuke punya keluarga sendiri." Sahut Naruto asal sembari mengipas telapak tangannya. Cuek dan lebih memilih untuk bisa segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Papa sudah punya istri?" Menma nampak terkejut dan terlihat tidak begitu terima.

"Bu-Bukan…Sasuke itu punya ayah dan ibu juga seorang kakak. Mana mungkin dia tinggal disini sementara dia punya keluarga lengkap begitu!" tukas si pirang. Entah mengapa cara Naruto menyindir Sasuke malah membuat ia terlihat menyedihkan sebagai anak tunggal yatim piatu di rumah kecilnya itu. Dan insting Menma jelas tidak luput akan hal itu, maka ia pun segera memeluk pemuda Uzumaki itu dari belakang dengan erat.

"HUGYAAHHH! _ITTAAIIII…._!"

"Ada aku disini…mama tidak perlu merasa kesepian." Ujar Menma mengabaikan jeritan tangis (?) ibunya yang kesakitan diserang di bagian yang masih 'babak belur' akibat ulah 'papa'-nya semalam.

"Haha….terima kasih…ukh," ringis Naruto, "Jadi? Bisakah aku lewat untuk ke kamar mandi sekarang?"

.

.

.

Semilir angin pagi itu serasa sangat dingin. Kalau saja tiap penduduk di desa kecil tersebut tidak menggunakan mantel tebal untuk bekerja, mereka yang sudah terbiasa hidup di sekeliling pepohonan itu pasti juga sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Hey, Sasuke, pasir di sebelah sana belum ada yang mengangkut. Bisa bawa ke samping bangunan baru?" seru seorang pria dengan jidat yang dililit handuk kecil ―khas pegawai bangunan― pada si _raven_ yang sedang meletakkan balok kayu besar yang akan diangkut ke lantai dua bangunan belum jadi di dekatnya.

"Hn." Sahutnya sembari mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Digulungnya lagi kedua lengan baju tebalnya itu sebelum berjalan ke tumpukan pasir yang harus digeretnya saat ia melihat Naruto berlari terburu-buru kearahnya.

"Yo! _Ohayo-dattebayoo…_!" seru si pirang.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Kau terlambat, _dobe._" Sasuke ketus seperti biasa.

"_Mahh….gomen,_ tadi di kebun teh kami kekurangan tenaga, jadi agak lama selesainya." Naruto bersunggut. Ia memang sengaja mengambil dua pekerjaan sekaligus selagi ia bisa untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya, dan sepertinya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia harus mencari dana tambahan lain berhubung penghuni rumahnya bertambah yang berarti pengeluaran juga bakalan bertambah. "Kau seh enak, kerja cuman buat 'latihan biar tidak manja' dari Fugaku-_san,_sementara aku benar-benar harus banting tulang biar tidak mati kelaparan." Sunggut Naruto jengkel. "Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus mencari dana tambahan setelah ini, jadi maklumi sa―,"

"Kau bisa ambil gajiku dari pekerjaan ini." Potong Sasuke.

"Huh?" Melongo, Naruto berkerut dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bocah itu pasti akan merepotkan. Kau bisa ambil gajiku dari pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak begitu membutuhkannya." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"HEH! Jangan remehkan aku! Kau pikir aku mengatakan ini sebagai spekulasi untuk mengemis padamu? Aku bisa mengurus urusanku sendiri, _te-me_! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Minggir-minggir! Aku mau lewat!"

Merasa jengah, Naruto memilih untuk segera beranjak dari hadapan tuan Uchiha itu. Iya tau niat Sasuke cukup baik, tapi rasanya kalau Sasuke yang ngomong begitu kesannya jadi seperti merendahkannya saja.

"Mama!"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya ketika Menma muncul sambil berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang menuju tempat dimana balok-balok kayu tengah di geret naik ke atas. Balok kayu yang kebetulan Naruto pegang tidak sengaja menyenggol balok kayu lainnya yang sudah diangkat ke udara ketika ia berbalik untuk melihat Menma.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, balok kayu yang tengah mengambang di atas kepala mereka mulai berayun-ayun memutar dan tergelincir dari tali pengangkutnya, berhamburan jatuh ke tanah disusul oleh teriakan semua kuli di wilayah pembangunan disana.

"Menm―,"

"NARUTO…!"

_BRUUKK BRUUKK BRUAAKK!_

.

.

"Awch!" rintihan kesepuluh terdengar menggaung di dalam ruang kesehatan yang sempit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" tukas Naruto jengkel.

"Kalau kau tidak membalut lukaku seperti manusia barbar, aku mungkin akan diam, _dobe_." Tepis Sasuke yang pasrah tangannya semakin perih dibalut oleh Naruto dengan sepenuh 'hati'.

"Nah, selesai. Kau tidak perlu lanjut bekerja dulu sekarang, aku bisa menggantikanmu,"

"Tidak, terima kasih, _dobe._"

"Jangan ngeyel, _teme._"

"Umm..," Menma bergumam, masih terlihat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan dan memilih untuk bersahabat dengan bingkai pintu dengan wajah masam. Ia merasa bersalah, dan ini memang salahnya karena menegur Naruto saat bekerja hingga insiden itu terjadi. Ketika balok-balok kayu itu sebagian besar mengarah padanya, Sasuke buru-buru berlari dan melindunginya hingga kulit legannya robek oleh sisi balok kayu yang tajam.

"Kenapa masih tinggal disitu? Masuklah…!" panggil Naruto, ia tersenyum. "Menma..,"

"?!" manik biru pemuda _raven_ yang sedang dipanggil itu membulat senang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang ibu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpuluh tahun ia mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya kembali dan lagi dengan tersenyum. "Tapi…," Menma menundukkan wajahnya, ia masih belum bisa memaafkan kecerobohannya. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi, tapi mengapa ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini? Apa karena ia bersama ayah dan ibunya makanya ia ingin bermanja-manja di sekitar mereka?

"Jangan begitu. Kemarilah..!" panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

Menma pun kali ini menurut dan berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah menuju ke ranjang kecil di ruangan tersebut ―tempat ayahnya sedang besandar di atas bantal dengan santai.

"Kau seharusnya tidak ceroboh begitu!" Kata Sasuke judes. "Kalau kau memang dari abad 19 seharusnya kau lebih dari cukup dewasa." Tandasnya sekali lagi penuh dengan intimidasi. "Kau bukan hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri tadi, Naruto ada bersamamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak―,"

"―Sasuke! Dia sudah meminta maaf, tau!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Aku…minta maaf..," bisik Menma dengan suara bergetar, ia sendiri cukup ketakutan tadi melihat ibunya juga berada di dalam rute jatuhnya balok-balok besar itu.

Sasuke membuang muka dan membuat Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah kecut melihat atmosfir canggung di antara mereka bertiga.

"Ya…ya sudah, Menma, bisa tolong belikan sebotol air untuk Sasuke?" pinta Naruto dan segera dijawab anggukan oleh putranya itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, bocah itu pun melangkah pergi.

.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap dingin begitu padanya." Ujar Naruto pada Sasuke ketika Menma sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Kau tau dia terlihat begitu merasa bersalah atas hal ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak terluka, jadi berhenti bersikap berlebihan dengan berkata kasar seperti itu!"

Diam. Sasuke terdiam seolah ikut bingung dengan reaksinya sendiri. _Onyx_ itu kemudian menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau sendiri…kenapa kau begitu mudahnya membiarkan orang asing ikut tinggal bersamamu? Apa kau sudah teracuni oleh kisah bualannya itu?" tanyanya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku…entahlah," desis si pirang mengalihkan wajahnya ragu. "Aku membiarkan ia tinggal bersamaku bukan berarti aku sudah mempercayai apa yang ia katakan mengenai orang tuanya, tapi…aku entah mengapa tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ini aneh…!" gumamnya lagi horor.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau apa yang kau lakukan ini lagi-lagi atas 'dorongan tiba-tiba' saja, begitu? Sama seperti saat kau tiba-tiba muncul ke hadapanku dan berkata kau mencintaiku dengan lurusnya?"

"AHHH!" Naruto meraung sembari menjambak rambut pirangnya. Rasanya ia sangat malu jika mengingat kejadian bodoh itu. "Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak tauuuu! Waktu itu rasanya aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu entah mengapa, rasanya seperti sudah diprogram dalam kepalaku untuk lompat ke hadapanmu dan mengatakan itu, AARHH! Itu memalukaaannn!" teriak si pirang dramatis.

Sasuke sontak menarik wajah tan bergaris Naruto mendekat dan menciumnya.

"Hum? Nnghh…," menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu dan menarik lidah Naruto untuk bergulat sebentar bersamanya sebelum, "AH! Hentikan!" Naruto menarik mundur wajahnya kembali.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" pancing Sasuke.

"_Tem-mee…_," dengan geram Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, bersiap memukulnya ketika Menma akhirnya kembali dari warung sembari membawa dua kantongan untuk ayahnya.

Dengan muka polos namun masih terkesan mendung, Menma berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Naruto ―mungkin untuk memintanya membantu Sasuke membuka botol itu.

Suasana kembali hening saat Menma muncul. Sasuke masih tidak ingin memandangnya terlalu sering sementara Naruto disibukkan dengan botol plastik mineral yang harus dibukanya.

KLEKK

Botol yang sudah dibuka Naruto serahkan untuk langsung diteguk oleh Sasuke, dan baru saja mulut botol itu memisahkan diri dari bibir si alabaster, Menma menyodorkan sebuah kantung berisi tomat segar ke arah wajah Sasuke dengan tanpa kontak mata ―masih terlihat takut untuk menatap ayahnya lebih dulu.

"Pa―ah, maksudku…ini, tomat segar… kesukaanmu." Ujar Menma.

"Waw! Kau suka tomat Suke? Aku baru tau, hehe."

Manik pualam Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya, bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi antusias Naruto maupun wajah bersalah Menma hari itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, "Tidak satupun, bahkan _aniki _dan juga orang tuaku, tidak ada yang tau soal itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku suka tomat?" kini nada horor terdengar dari arah Sasuke.

Menma nampaknya tidak begitu terkejut dengan hal itu, "Aku tumbuh dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan papa sebelum ia meninggalkanku, mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya?" katanya berusaha nampak dingin. Ia rasanya tidak mau terus-terusan direndahkan oleh pria dihadapannya. Tidak peduli jika itu ayahnya.

Sasuke menatap bungkusan tomat yang berada di genggamannya dan terdiam. Mengacuhkan Menma yang kini siap-siap untuk membalas jika Sasuke akan kembali menghinanya lagi dan juga Naruto yang masi belum sadar situasi tegang diantara keduanya.

"Kau, kemari!" perintah Sasuke pada Menma agar bocah itu lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Saat Menma sudah berdiri tepat di samping ranjang dimana Sasuke berada, tangan alabaster pemuda Uchiha itu terulur ke arah kepala Menma hingga bocah itu sempat bergidik ―berpikir kalau ia akan dihajar kali ini, namun setelah terdengat bunyi 'pukh' di atas kepalanya dan tangan kokoh Sasuke mulai mengacak surai hitam miliknya, manik biru Menma sontak terbelalak semakin lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Pa―," kalimat Menma segera ia potong saat sadar panggilan itu terlarang untuknya. Takut jika situasi ini akan berakhir jika membuat pria Uchiha di hadapannya itu kembali marah.

"Terserah…," kata Sasuke, "Kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan apapun."

"Bo-Boleh…?" wajah Menma berubah memerah. Ia sangat senang. Benarkah ini?

Pandangan Sasuke menerawang ke dalam manik biru bocah yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan 'hidup'di hadapannya itu. Ada yang 'aneh', seperti kata Naruto. Bocah ini…memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasuke tolak. Ia ingin menyayangi bocah ini…membuatnya tersenyum dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa begitu berharga baginya…ini aneh. Aneh sekali.

"Haha…kau yakin Sasuke? Bagaimana jika yang lain sampai mendengar kau dipanggil papa~ hehehe, _fansgirl_-mu kuyakin pasti akan pingsan semua…!" Pancing Naruto geli.

"Che, cepat atau lambat para warga juga pasti akan segera terbiasa. Paling-paling mereka hanya akan menganggap bocah ini anak autis atau semacamnya dan kemudian mengabaikannya." Celetuk Sasuke sambil mengacak ganas rambut putranya.

"HAHH! Yang benar sajaa!" pekik NaruMenma bersamaan dan lantas langsung tertawa geli pula saat menyadari mereka baru saja berteriak bersamaan pada Sasuke.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari hari ini bagi Menma. Awalnya memang sulit, namun akhirnya setelah ia berusaha keras mencari dan menunggu. Kedua orang tuanya pun kembali bisa ia dapatnya utuh tanpa cacat. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan diantara keduanya…yah, hubungan sesama pria sepertinya memang masih akan selalu asing dimanapun dan pada masa apapun ia berada, tapi bagi Menma selama ia bisa memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan sebutan 'mama' dan 'papa' tanpa perlu khawatir Naruto menggunakan gaun atau tidak, rasanya sudah cukup lebih melegahkan.

Perasaan meluap dihatinya ketika membayangkan hari-hari menyenangkan bersama kedua orang tuanya kedepan membuat air mata haru kembali tak terbendung dan mengalir begitu saja persis seperti saat ia pertama kali menemukan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Keluarga ini…akan memiliki banyak cerita mulai hari ini. Dan Menma tak sabar untuk segera menjalaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#*LOOFS*#**

* * *

**GEJEEEEEE….!  
sudahlah, aku tau. Gomen. Tenggak waktu kuliah padat *ngekk**

**Maafkan aku sodara-sodaraku sebangsa sefujoshi…ideku ilang untuk chap ini.**

**Lain kali dibagusin deh… T,T**

**gomen, neh.**


	2. Ramen TIme

Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya. Menma tinggal serumah bersama Naruto. Dalam rumah mungil itu, ada dua buah kamar yang saling bersebrangan ―dengan dapur dan ruang makan sebagai pemisahnya. Menma biasanya tidur di kamar sebelah kiri dan Naruto di kamar sebelah kanan dapur. Mereka tidur terpisah sebenarnya jika Sasuke sedang datang 'berkunjung'. Namun, jika pemuda dengan model rambut 'khas' itu sedang tidak ada, Menma pun akan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya.

Seperti yang terjadi malam ini. Dengan manik biru yang masih terbuka segar, pemuda berambut hitam khas milik sang ayah itu berbaring menyamping menghadap sang ibu yang juga menghadap ke arahnya. Bedanya, si ibu sudah memejamkan mata sejak tadi, meski Menma tau kalau Naruto belum tidur sepenuhnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku tidur disini?" tanya Menma. Ia baru satu dua kali melakukannya seminggu ini, namun ―meski ia sudah diterima sebagai anak oleh si pemuda pirang― ia masih agak canggung untuk terlalu dekat dengan ibunya itu. Maklum sudah satu abad lebih tak bertemu.

"Hmm..mm," Naruto bergumam dalam senyumannya sambil tetap menutup mata ―mencari perasaan nyaman menuju tidur lelapnya. "Sasuke memang biasa berada di posisimu sekarang," bisik si pirang, "Tapi…, dia tidak pernah ada di sisiku ketika aku bangun…," Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir panjang, seolah alam bawah sadarnya sendirilah yang tengah protes akan kondisi itu. "Padahal aku butuh itu …hmm..," gumamnya lagi, kali ini benar-benar sudah setengah sadar. "Aku senang kau ada disini…Menma."

Mendengar penuturan dari sang ibu, bocah yang dipanggil Menma itu pun tak ayal tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyuman lebar layaknya kucing di film'Alice in The Wonderland', tapi lebih ke sebuah senyuman bahagia yang tersipu malu. Merasa senang sekaligus menang karena bisa mengalahkan Sasuke (ayahnya) dalam hal ini ―menemani ibunya tidur hingga ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

Terbawa oleh perasaan hangat yang kini membungkus dadanya, Menma bergerak mendekat dan mengecup kening Naruto singkat lalu berbisik, "_I love you, mom._" Tanpa lupa menatap wajah Naruto dengan penuh sayang.

Si pirang bergumam dan sedikit menggeliat pelan dalam posisinya lalu tersenyum, "Hmm…_I love you more_…,"

.

* * *

**Lots of Our Family Story (LOOFS) by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and Else**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. AU. Aneh. Sederhana pake kuadrat.**

**Rate: _e_M_u_ _desu_!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

* * *

**.**

―

**#Ramen Time#**

Menma bukanlah mahluk nocturnal, yang membuat ia begadang selama ini hanyalah kegiatan berburunya. Meski ia manusia setengah vampire, ia pun tetap butuh tidur. Dan sejak menemukan kedua orang tuanya, waktu tidurnya pun mulai teratur layaknya manusia biasa. Karena itulah bukan hal yang aneh jika saat jam _waker_ milik Naruto sudah mulai menjerit di pukul enam pagi dan Menma masih belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Terlihat Naruto bangkit lebih dulu dan segera memencet alarm digital miliknya untuk berhenti merusak tidur putra kesayangannya yang masih terlelap dengan wajah malaikatnya itu. Dengan perlahan, si pirang kemudian menarik selimut yang berantakan di bawah kaki Menma dan menyelimuti tubuh bocah itu sebelum ia sendiri pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit setelah Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya untuk memulai pagi, Menma pun terlihat mulai mengerjap-ngarjapkan matanya. Hal yang pertama ia cari tentu saja sang ibu. Ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun di ruangan itu. Baru saja ia akan melompat turun dari ranjang hangatnya ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan kirinya menyeret sesuatu di atas kasur. Sebuah kertas.

"_Aku pergi kerja dulu, ya! Jaga diri baik-baik. "_ Gumam Menma membaca satu kalimat di atas kertas yang sengaja di letakkan Naruto di atas tangannya tadi pagi itu. Si bocah ratusan tahun itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kertas ditangannya lekat-lekat, 'Tulisan mama..,'batinnya senang sendiri.

Pagi itu jam digital di kamar Naruto menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewah tiga puluh menit. Menma segera bergegas untuk mandi dan menyusul Naruto di tempat kerjanya.

Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, ia berlari di tengah-tengah desa menuju perkebunan teh ―tempat Naruto bekerja dari pukul enam sampai pukul sembilan pagi setiap harinya sebelum si pirang berangkat ke wilayah bangunan baru tempatnya menjadi kuli bersama Sasuke. Tidak dipedulikannya sahutan dan sapaan selamat pagi dari beberapa warga desa yang sudah mengenalnya ketika ia melewati pasar. Toh ia memang terkenal cuek semenjak ia datang. Terkenal sebagai anak super dingin yang hobi nempel pada Naruto ― 'ibunya'. Yah, seperti yang Sasuke katakan, awalnya seluruh desa mungkin akan heran mendengar Menma memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sebutan mama dan papa, tapi setelah dua hari berlalu, semuanya pun tidak begitu peduli lagi dan memilih kembali sibuk dengan gosip hamil di luar nikah dari seorang artis terkenal yang pernah berkunjung ke desa itu. Panggilan Menma pada Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya hanya dianggap lelucon atau panggilan 'ejekan' bagi para warga desa. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan soal itu.

_Zruukk!_

Menma mengerem mendadak laju larinya. Dan berdiri terpaku di tempat. Ditatapnya bangunan bertirai tanggung yang berdiri tepat didepannya itu dengan wajah datar. Bukan kebun teh pastinya, ia belum sampai di kebun teh. Bocah itu tengah berdiri tepat di depan kedai ramen yang sering dibicarakan ibunya. Tapi tidak lama ia berdiri di sana, ia pun kembali berlari melewati wilayah bangunan baru dan membelok ke perbukitan, tempat kebun teh itu berada.

"Menma…selamat pagi!" sahut ibu-ibu setengah baya penggendong keranjang bulat dan bertopi jerami besar yang tengah dapat bagian memetik teh di kaki perbukitan ketika melihat bocah berambut raven dengan manik biru tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya ―menatap puncak bukit. Mencari sosok pirang dengan manik secerah miliknya. Dan ketika ia menangkap sesosok pria manis dengan topi jerami besar tengah menegakkan badannya sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya, ia pun tersenyum lebar dan berlari kencang ke atas bukit. Tidak mempeduli ibu-ibu yang tadi menyapanya. Dunia serasa miliknya sendiri setiap ada Naruto dalam jarak pandangnya.

"MAMA!" seru Menma sekecang mungkin sambil terus berlari ke atas.

"Huh?" Naruto tertegun saat melihat putranya ―yang tadi pagi ia tinggalkan masih dalam keadaan 'berwajah malaikat' itu sekarang tengah berlari bagai banteng ke arahnya. Tidak tahan ia pun tergelak dan tertawa geli ketika melihat ekspresi bersemangat bocah pendek itu berlari menaiki bukit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pasalnya meski Menma memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya, sikapnya itu lebih sering sedingin dan sejutek Sasuke, makanya ketika melihat wajah itu _full_ ekspresi seperti sekarang, perut Naruto pun mendadak geli dibuatnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Menma sedikit ngos-ngosan ketika sampai di depan Naruto yang masih terkikik geli.

"Haha…bukan apa-apa…," sahut si pirang menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Menma, "Kau kesini untuk membantu?" tanyanya kemudian masih sambil senyum-senyum melihat wajah putranya sudah kembali _stoic._

Menma melempar pandangan pada deretan tanaman teh yang membentang menyelimuti bukit besar di tengah desa itu.

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Naruto pun mulai mengajarinya cara memetik teh yang baik dan benar.

"Tiga dauh dari pucuk, okay?"

"Kenapa harus pucuk?" tanya Menma dengan intonasi yang begitu familiar di telinga Naruto. 'Iklan tivikah?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa tidak menggunakan semua dauh dari satu tanaman? Bukankah itu lebih efisien?" dahi Menma berkerut heran.

"Pucuk daun teh itu menghasilkan teh yang terbaik. Kita harus utamakan kualitas agar yang minum teh tidak kecewa." Sahut Naruto menjelaskan sambil mengingat-ingat iklan tivi yang pernah ia lihat.

Si raven berbalik badan ―kembali mencabuti pucuk teh dengan wajah dingin. "Kenapa kita harus peduli pada mereka? Mereka tidak peduli pada mama, kok." Cibirnya.

Ingatan ketika semua orang menentang keluarganya yang 'aneh' di masa lalu hingga menyebabkan kematian orang tuanya kala itu membuat Menma tanpa sadar meremukkan pucuk teh yang ia tampung di tangannya. Ia masih membenci manusia hingga saat ini tanpa ia bisa pungkiri. Itulah juga alasan mengapa ia begitu dingin pada semua orang kecuali pada ibunya ―dan kadang-kadang juga pada ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi pemuda manis di dekatnya itu, "Tidak bisa seperti itu," katanya lalu menepuk kepala putranya, "Tidak ada yang bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Kita butuh orang lain, sayang. Tanpa orang lain kita tidak ada apa-apanya." Lanjut si pirang.

Manik Menma membulat dengan begitu lebar. Tidak peduli ratusan tahun telah berlalu, ingatannya tidak akan mungkin pernah mengubur kalimat yang pernah ibunya katakan di depan cermin dalam kamar mereka saat ia menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan hari ini satu abad setelah hari itu…jawaban itu…masih tetap sama! Rasanya ia ingin menangis haru hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan karena jawaban yang Naruto katakan begitu menusuk, tapi…karena kalimat yang si pirang gunakan sama persis dengan yang Menma ingat pernah dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"WUAH!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba, terjungkal ke atas tanah ketika Menma spontan memberinya _polar bear hug_ dengan lompatan besar. 'Ada apa ini?' pikir Naruto bingung saat Menma mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa peduli mereka sudah berbaring bertindih-tindihan diantara pohon-pohon teh lebat setinggi perut orang dewasa itu ―menyembunyikan sosok mereka.

"Mama benar-benar mama!" pekik Menma semakin mengeratkan lingkaran kedua tangannya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Haha, bukannya kau sudah pernah bilang begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Menma menggeleng di atas dada bidang Naruto, "Mama…," gumamnya.

_Sweatdrop_ di tempat ―Naruto cuma bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma maklum, "Iya…iya. Nah ayo bangkit, kita harus selesaikan pekerjaan di sekitar sini sebelum terlalu siang." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

Dengan patuh Menma pun bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto dan kemudian membantu ibunya membersihkan diri.

"Hahh..," Naruto mengehela nafas, kembali mencabuti teh di hadapannya diikuti oleh Menma. "Kau tau, kau harus mengubah pola pikirmu itu, Menma. Jangan berpikir kita tidak perlu peduli orang lain karena yang berada di sekitarmu tidak peduli pada kita." Kata Naruto, mencoba untuk menasehati. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tanpa orang lain kita tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Kita mungkin tidak akan punya baju untuk digunakan, tidak bisa makan dengan baik, tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik. Bahkan tanpa orang lain kau mungkin tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia ini." Naruto mengakhiri dengan wajah yang ikut-ikutan nampak berpikir akibat kalimat terakhirnya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan apa-apa saja yang sudah dirinya 'lakukan' bersama Sasuke dulu ―mengingat mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah dikaruniai seorang putra. Urgh, entah mengapa itu malah membuat wajahnya memucat dan _blushing_ disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

"Oh. Jadi cuma gara-gara teh aku bisa tidak lahir ke dunia ini, ya?" cibir Menma dingin dengan muka datar sambil penuh rasa benci memetik tiap pucuk daun teh di hadapannya.

"Ekk?"

.

*#LOOFS#*

.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Bocah sepertinya hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika berada disini."

Cibiran sinis menyambut Menma dan Naruto ketika kedua pemuda itu sampai di wilayah bangunan baru ―tempat Naruto akan melanjutkan kerjaan hariannya.

Naruto berlagak dengan berlenggak pinggang di samping Menma, memasang wajah meremehkannya pada pria raven di hadapan mereka. "Bagaimana pun juga dia menganggamu sebagai ayahnya, Sasuke." Sindir Naruto.

Sasuke cuma berdecih menanggapi respon dari Naruto dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Merasa menang, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan dagu terangkat. "Huh."

"…"

"Ya, sudah. Kau duduk di sana saja sambil menunggu jam makan siang, ya?" sahut Naruto pada Menma yang membisu ―menunjuk ke bangku memanjang depan bangunan UKS yang kecil, tempat dimana ayahnya dulu diobati ketika insiden balok kayu tempo hari. Ahh…benar juga, mungkin lebih baik ia sabar menunggu saja ketimbang harus membuat masalah yang berakibat celakanya sang ibu.

Setelah Menma berjalan menuju ke tempat yang Naruto tunjukkan, si pirang pun berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyekop pasir untuk di bawa ke salah satu bangunan yang membutuhkan.

"Mau kubantu?" seru Naruto riang sambil mencomot satu sekop lain yang ditidurkan di atas tumpukan pasir.

"Heh, kupikir kau akan mengurusnya seharian dengan membawanya kemari."

"Dia ingin membantu. Tapi kau sudah menyurutkan semangatnya sebelum ia melakukan apa-apa!" protes Naruto sembari menyekop pasir-pasir di depan mereka.

Sasuke mendengus sinis, "Mental lemah begitu seorang manusia setengah vampire? Menggelikan sekali." Hinanya sepenuh hati.

_Twitch!_

Naruto sontak berhenti bergerak, melemparkan sekopnya ke atas tumpukan pasir dengan kesal kemudian berdiri tegak ―menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke menantang, ikutan berhenti bekerja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan si pirang. Siap-siap jika _partner _yang sekaligus adalah _rival_-nya itu akan memulai perkelahian rutin mereka.

"Kau ayahnya." Tandas Naruto. "Itu membuat semua yang kau katakan memiliki tekanan dan efek yang berbeda untuknya. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Kau benar-benar mendalami peranmu sebagai ibu, heh?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kemana testoteronmu pergi, _dobe_?"

_BUAGHH!_

Bogem mentah mendarat telak ke arah pelipis (jidat) sang Uchiha dan membuat rambut pantat ayamnya mau tak mau harus tersungkur dan menggesek tanah berpasir. "ITU!" seru Naruto lantang penuh murka.

"Cih! _Kusso.._," Gerutu Sasuke tak terima, segera bangkit dan langsung menerkam kerah baju Naruto kasar, menghantamkan kedua jidat mereka begitu keras hingga keduanya tersungkur ke atas tanah.

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik, HAH!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Kau itu mahluk menyebalkan yang tidak punya hati! _Teme_ brengsek!"

"DIAM KAU, _DOBE_! Hanya karena kau lebih pandai memerankan posisi WANITA lantas kau mau menganggapku rendah, begitu?!"

Kedua pemuda itu sontak saling melempar pukulan dan menangkis serangan satu sama lain. Terlihat dua tiga kali Naruto berhasil menggulingkan Sasuke dan mengubah posisinya berada di atas lalu menghajar wajah stoic pemuda itu dengan berang sebelum Sasuke kembali membalikkan posisi mereka.

Dalam hitungan detik seluruh wilayah bangunan baru berubah menjadi ricuh. Saking cepatnya semua kuli di tempat itu bereaksi akan perkelahian tersebut, Menma sampai-sampai tidak bisa mencapai posisi kedua orang tuanya berada akibat kerumunan yang memadat dalam sekejap.

"HEY! Ada apa ini?"

"Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi lagi!"

"Berkelahi lagi?"

Tidak hanya para kuli di wilayah bangunan baru, tapi para warga yang kebetulan berada di sekitar wilayah itu pun rasa-rasanya tidak ingin ketinggalan adegan berantem rutin dari kedua 'sejoli' melegenda seperti Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua pemuda yang sudah menjadi karib sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak itu terkenal berkenalan pertama kali dengan cara berkelahi namun anehnya selalu kompak dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan kerja sama. Perkelahian mereka bukanlah hal yang baru dan tidak pernah bosan untuk membuat telinga Fugaku ―ayah Sasuke― panas setiap mendengar tindakan yang menurutnya konyol dari putranya itu. Membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut tidak hanya menyalahkan sang putra, tapi juga sekaligus membuat Naruto ikut kena 'serpihan' dengan diberikannya dinding pembatas kasat mata dari sang pemegang kendali dari klan berpengaruh di desa mereka itu. Dalam bahasa yang sederhana, mereka tidak direstui. Fugaku membolehkan mereka berteman, tapi hanya sebagai teman tidak lebih, boleh kurang. Itu artinya status 'pertemanan' antara Sasuke dan Naruto pun sama sekali tidak boleh naik tingkat sama sekali menjadi 'sahabat'. Penyebab selama ini Naruto tidak berani datang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menerima ajakan makan malam dari Itachi ―kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

Dalam dua menit perkelahian itu terjadi, selama tiga puluh menit aksi tonjok-tonjokkan itu berlangsung dan setelahnya butuh dua jam lebih untuk Menma mengempeskan semua bengkak di wajah ayah dan ibunya di ruang UKS.

Sasuke dan Naruto diobati bergantian dan masing-masing memegang kompres es batu untuk wajah mereka, duduk di atas ranjang yang sama. Aura kesal dan saling benci masih begitu kental diantara keduanya. Membuat Menma yang bertugas sebagai perawat dadakan menggantikan Itachi atau Iruka (yang biasanya mengurus mereka setelah berkelahi seperti itu) menjadi bingung dengan tingkah mereka. Dulu ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar sampai segitunya. Paling yang Menma ingat pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto cuman gara-gara mereka (Sasuke dan Menma) pulang telat dari berburu atau Sasuke tidak menutup pintu belakang setelah menggotong seekor rusa hasil sembelih dan membuat binatang liar memasuki rumah mereka akibat aroma bangkai yang Sasuke bawa. Atau jangan-jangan pertengkaran seperti ini terjadi diam-diam di dalam kamar mereka? Setiap malam ketika ibunya meraung-raung meminta Sasuke berhenti menyakitinya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Menma sudah tidak sepolos itu ―ia sudah lebih dari tau apa yang terjadi diatas ranjang berdencit itu.

Dengan tenang si pirang dan si raven membiarkan putra mereka mengobati luka-luka yang berpusat di wajah mereka itu tanpa sadar jam bekerja sudah habis oleh 'kegiatan' mereka tadi pagi. Setelah bibir yang robek, tulang pipi yang berdarah dan pelipis yang membiru di beri plester obat, SasuNaru pun berlenggak santai keluar dari UKS. Seluruh kuli bangunan sudah menyebar dan menyelesaikan kerjaan mereka seperti biasa.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto nampaknya sudah kembali lebih tenang setelah perkelahian mereka. Yah, bagi mereka berdua jika kalimat tidak berpengaruh maka kontak fisik pun menjadi satu-satunya metode yang tepat untuk mewakili isi kepala mereka.

Terlihat Sasuke berjalan sendiri ke tempat barang-barangnya berada di bangunan sebelah. Dan lalu kembali beberapa menit kemudian, "Narut―," panggilannya berhenti ketika baru saja ia kembali dan tak mendapati si pirang berada id depan UKS ―tempat ia seharusnya berada. Namun _onyx_-nya segera menangkap sosok itu tengah berjalan meninggalkan wilayah bangunan bersama Menma. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun berjalan cepat ke arah kedua orang itu dan menyamakan jalan ketika mereka bertiga sudah sejajar ―Sasuke, Menma dan Naruto.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke santai ―seolah perkelahian dan wajah penuh plasternya itu tidak ada.

"Kedai ramen." jawab Naruto datar.

Sasuke menatap ke depan dengan angkuh, "Oh, kebetulan aku juga lapar." Sahutnya.

Menma melempar pandangan bingung pada Naruto seolah bertanya apa ayah mereka harus ikut? sementara ibunya itu sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman 'terselubung' namun terkesan senang juga. Tidak menyesal ia babak belur kalau akhirnya si pantat ayam itu mau sedikit 'mengakui' Menma seperti ini. Buktinya ia bertanya 'kalian mau kemana?' bukan 'kau mau kemana?' hehe. Hal yang sederhana, namun lebih dari berarti.

"Yosh! Ini dia pesanan kalian…!" seru Teuchi tersenyum ramah hingga mata sipitnya semakin terhimpit oleh pipi yang terangkat sambil menyodorkan tiga mangkuk ramen panas ke arah ketiga pelanggannya.

Setelah Naruto mengambil ramen bagiannya dan Sasuke pun sudah melakukan hal yang sama, si pirang pun mengambilkan ramen bagian putranya itu ―takut Menma tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Huh?" Menma melongo menatap ramen miliknya lalu memandang ramen ayah dan ibunya bergantian. "Kenapa ramenku berbeda?" tanyanya polos.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Itu ramen 'menma', kalau yang ini…," tunjuk Naruto pada potongan dengan motif melingkar-lingkar pada ramennya, "Namanya 'naruto'. Coba saja, 'menma' juga enak kok." Sahutnya kemudian. Rasanya lucu saja, 'naruto' untuk Naruto dan 'menma' untuk Menma.

Meski sekilas nampak bersunggut tak senang, Menma pun akhirnya terlihat akan memulai makannya.

Sasuke tidak begitu mengubris, dan bahkan tidak peduli pada wajah Menma yang berubah aneh. Ia dengan santai menyumpit potongan bermotif melingkar-lingkar dari mangkuk ramennya sendiri dan mengangkatnya masuk ke mulut saat tiba-tiba..

_SETT!_

"Haup!" Menma merebutnya dan langsung memasukkan benda itu kemulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan wajah 'cari masalah' di hadapan ayahnya itu.

"Hoi, aku tidak terima kau merebut 'NARUTO'-ku." Tandas Sasuke. Entah itu terdengar seperti menyebut Naruto (orang) atau Naruto (makanan), yang jelas Sasuke nampak tidak senang hal bernama Naruto itu direbut secara tidak sopan seperti itu darinya.

Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memarahi Menma saat kemudian..

_SLUP!_

"Hmp?!" Naruto segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepotong 'naruto' dan membuat ia mau tak mau kembali duduk untuk mengunyah apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Impas 'kan?" sahut Naruto.

Menma ―yang duduk diantara keduanya― kembali merunggut tak senang. "Kenapa Mama memberikannya pada papa, seh?" cibirnya kesal dan mengundang tawa dari si pemilik kedai.

"Hahahahaha, aku sudah mendengar soal ini. Tapi saat melihat langsung bocah ini memanggil kalian berdua dengan panggilan mama dan papa rupanya terlihat jauh lebih lucu! Hahaha." Gelaknya tak karuan, "Yah…yah, jangan cembeut begitu, nak. Ini! Kuberikan kau bonus 'naruto'." sahut Teuchi memberi 'segumpal' 'naruto' ke atas mangkuk Menma yang masih penuh.

Sasuke mendengus sinis dan menatap rendah pada putranya, "Rasakan," cibirnya kekanak-kanakan, "Makan itu, sampai perutmu meledak." Katanya lagi. Mangkuk ramen kedai itu memang terbilang berukuran jumbo dengan isi yang berlimpah, sementara Menma sendiri, meski tidak begitu peduli rasa makanan manusia yang dimakannya itu seperti apa, tapi juga bisa merasa penuh jika diberi banyak makanan ke dalam lambung kecilnya. Lain halnya dengan darah vampire, kalau itu seh bakalan langsung diserap oleh tubuh Menma dan memberinya energi, tapi makanan manusia? Yang ada juga bakalan keluar lagi. Meski begitu ia tidak ingin dan tak sudi kalah oleh ayahnya dalam hal ini.

Segera Menma memindahkan semua 'menma' miliknya ke mangkuk Naruto yang masih sedang makan dan kemudian seluruh 'naruto'-nya ke mangkuk Sasuke yang juga baru saja akan memulai jamuannya dengan tenang.

"Huh?" Naruto cengo.

"…?" Sasuke mengerut dahi tak mengerti.

Melihat reaksi bingung kedua orang tuanya, Menma mengangkat dagunya angkuh, "Papa boleh mengambil semua 'naruto'." katanya, "Tapi 'MENMA' tetap milik mama!" sambungnya dengan percaya diri.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melepar pandang sebelum si pirang melerai sikap putra mereka, "Ja-Jangan begitu..," katanya. Lama-lama ia khawatir juga kalau sampai pertengakaran antara Sasuke dan Menma itu akan berlangsung terlalu serius. Naruto entah mengapa parno hanya dengan memikirkan itu.

"Begini saja," tepis Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya untuk memudahkan ia menjangkau kedua orang yang berada di sisi kirinya itu. Dengan tenang ia pun mengambil dan meletakkan 'menma' dan 'naruto' pada ketiga mangkuk yang berjejer di meja tersebut. Membagi kedua jenis makanan tersebut dengan rata dan adil kemudian kembali duduk.

"Hmm..,"

Tidak ada lagi yang protes setelah itu, semuanya makan dengan tenang. Bahkan Menma pun sepertinya sudah tidak ingin menambah masalah dan memilih makan dengan tenang 'naruto' dan 'menma' yang sudah dibagikan rata oleh ayahnya itu.

Tapi baru saja ia melahap setengah isi mangkuk ramennya, bocah itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan membiarkan sumpitnya melayang diudara tanpa mencomot apapun lagi dari mangkuknya. "Urgh.., sudah tidak bisa masuk lagi." Gumamnya dengan mulut penuh dan wajah yang pucat.

"Ck, dasar bocah ini." Decak Sasuke, tidak habis pikir. Bukannya bocah ini mengaku berumur ratusan tahun? Tapi mengapa sikapnya sepolos ini? Apa dia mau balas dendam atas masa kanak-kanak yang dulu tidak didapatkannya secara penuh atau memang sengaja mau membuatnya kesal? "Sini! Biar tumpahkan sebagian disini." Sahut Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan mangkuk ramen milikinya ke arah mangkuk ramen Menma.

"Nah, bagianku sudah habis, biar kubantu, ya?" sahut Naruto setelah Sasuke memindahkan sebagian porsi ramen miliki putra mereka.

Mangkuk Sasuke pun habis dengan cepat dan membuat ia ingin menawarkan diri pula, "Punyaku juga sudah habis."

Jadilah Sasuke dan Naruto makan semangkuk berdua dari mangkuk milik Menma yang memang masih penuh dengan mi ramen yang tebal-tebal. Agak menghimpit putra mereka di tengah.

Sesekali Sasuke dan Naruto ―dengan mulut penuh dengan mi tebal yang mereka seruput masuk ke dalam mulut mereka― saling pandang tanpa menyadari bahwa sebagian besar mi yang ada di mulut mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Mereka terus menyeruput dan saling pandang tanpa menyadari hal itu, bahkan ketika bagian tengah dari mi panjang yang mereka seruput bersamaan itu mulai membentang di atas mangkuk. Tidak terima melihat hal tersebut terus berlanjut, Menma sontak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menggigigt bagian tengah mi. Membuat mereka bertiga nampak sedang memakan kumpulan mi yang terhubung satu sama lain.

Mi yang digigit Menma putus. SasuNaru pun melahap sisa potongan mi yang telah terpotong dari dalam mulut Menma tadi.

Tiga detik terdiam dalam kebingungan sebelum akhirnya seluruh penghuni kedai itu tergelak bersamaan dan tertawa geli akibat tingkah konyol Menma barusan. Menma awalnya menatap bingung ke arah pemilik kedai dan putrinya serta pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ―apalagi melihat Sasuke yang dikenal dingin itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa meski tak seheboh Naruto, namun akhirnya perlahan ia mulai ikut terkikik geli dan tertawa diantara kedua orang tuanya. Menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan ini dan merekamnya sejelas mungkin dalam ingatannya.

.

.

Tanpa terasa makan siang itu sudah berlalu empat jam yang lalu. Kini Naruto berjalan pulang ditemani Sasuke dengan Menma yang tertidur di gendongan punggung Sasuke.

Setelah selesai makan siang tadi, Menma bersikeras untuk ditemani berjalan-jalan keliling desa dan berlama-lama di pasar.

Entah apa yang ada di benak bocah yang berpenampilan tak sesuai dengan usia aslinya itu. berlari kesana kemari layaknya anak normal lainnya dan dengan riang (dalam versinya sendiri) melambaikan tangan dari jauh dan memanggil 'mama' 'papa'nya sekencang mungkin sementara ia berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Apa ia berniat memberitahukan ke seluruh penjuru desa kalau Sasuke dan Naruto adalah orangtuanya?

Naruto sebenarnya agak risih dan kikuk saat orang-orang mulai menatapnya aneh siang tadi. Dengan wajah malu-malu ia hanya bisa melempar senyum getir kepada semua orang yang menatapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal. Sementara Sasuke berjalan santai tak terusik dengan kedua tangan yang terselip ke dalam celana kuli lusuhnya.

"Dia itu berniat mempermalukan kita atau apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin ditengah hiruk pikuk pasar. Sepertinya dibalik sifat cueknya itu ia sendiri pun sebenarnya lumayan terusik dengan tingkah 'konyol' putranya.

"Psst!" desis Naruto, "Jangan merusak _mood-_nya, suke!"

Dan mereka pun akhirnya setuju membiarkan Menma bertingkah sesukanya sepanjang hari sampai ia terkapar seperti sekarang. Kelelahan karena berlari kesana kemari menghabiskan tenaga dan ekspresinya ―yang Naruto yakin tidak pernah putranya itu lakukan sebelumnya― seharian.

"Neh, Sasuke..," panggil Naruto yang masih mensejajarkan langkahnya disisi Sasuke dalam jarak yang tidak begitu mencurigakan ―meski seluruh desa juga sudah tau kalau hubungan mereka mulai terlihat 'janggal' akibat ulah Menma tadi siang.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Erm…Apa…kau tidak pernah ditegur oleh Fugaku-_san_ sejak Menma muncul?" tanya si pirang, agak canggung untuk melirik pada pemuda _raven_ seumuran namun lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Sasuke tidak menoleh, ia justru menatap jalanan di depannya dengan intens, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hm…yah, kau tau sendiri 'kan?" ditatapnya deretan bangunan yang mereka lewati satu per satu untuk memupuk keberaniannya bertanya lebih lanjut, "Kita…yah, kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau sampai Fugaku-_san_ mempermasalahkan Menma dan yah…erm…mungkin melakukan sesuatu."

Tatapan lurus dari _onyx_ yang sejak tadi menatap jalanan kini mengarah pada kedua manik Naruto yang terkejut dengan tatapan dadakan itu. Naruto ingin sekali menarik dalam-dalam lidahnya, takut jika ia telah salah ngomong tentang ayah Sasuke.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya." Ujar Sasuke serius. "Tidak satu orang pun, meski itu ayahku sendiri." Ditatapnya manik biru Naruto dalam-dalam dan membuatnya sempat memiliki hasrat untuk mencium pemuda manis yang kini tengah terpaku dengan wajah 'terpanah' di hadapannya itu ―terkejut dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Hari masih terang dan masih banyak orang pula berlalu lalang di jalanan saat itu ―ia tidak mau membuat masalah terang-terangan sekarang.

Naruto masih nampak terdiam di tempatnya meski Sasuke sudah kembali berjalan ke depan.

Bahagia? Apa ia bahagia? Entah mengapa rasanya ada kejutan listrik yang menjalar keseluruh pembuluh darahnya dan membuat dadanya terasa hangat ketika mendengar Sasuke secara tidak langsung berkata akan melindungi Menma dari apapun, meski dari ayahnya sendiri.

Sampai hari ini Sasuke mungkin nampaknya jauh lebih tidak peduli pada Menma dibandingkan Naruto sebagai 'orang tua'. Tapi siapa yang menduga dibalik semua ketidak peduliannya itu, di saat tertentu Sasuke justru bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih besar dan nekat untuk putra mereka.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk menganalisa sensasi 'unik' yang tengah menjalar di seluruh sarafnya, di ujung jalan sana, tepat dimana Sasuke masih berjalan pelan menuju rumah Naruto sambil menggendong Menma, pemuda raven itu segera menyadari ketika pelukan Menma dipunggungnya tiba-tiba mengerat dan bocah itu mulai bergerak-gerak menyamankan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah. _Onyx_ Sasuke memutar dan kembali menatap jalanan, mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Heh, jadi kau merencanakan ini, bocah?" bisik Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dalam posisi yang nyaman di gendongan ayahnya Menma terdengar bergumam pelan,"_I love you too…dad._" Dalam aksen Inggris yang fasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***#LOOFS#***

* * *

**Sebenarnya ini buat chap 3, tapi bakalan gaswat kalau ucapan HBD-nya telat ngalahin Kakashi-sensei. Lagian fic ini pan dari awalnya emang ane bilangnya bakalan mungkin g nyambung atau pun nyambung tiap chapnya. *grin**

**Special for cewek yg bikin Itachi-sama merinding karena berseblahan ultah ama doi. Wkwkwk.**

**Hope you like it, guys. Maaf, ngebet bikinnya dalam sehari. Haha, maklum udah masa-masa ujian jadi yah, fokus utama musti mengambil alih sebagian besar waktuku. *curcol :v XD**

**No lemon di chap ini.**

**Penasaran juga seh, apa fic2 ane bakalan laku hanya dengan modal cerita sederhana tanpa FS sekelas 'lemon'? hahaha terserahlah.**

**Happu beddey Gunsha~ beneran sorry w telat bikinya. Haha dan sorry pake banget karena jadiin fic abal kayak geneh buat hadiah ultah. Nekat gua. Anggep ajalah April MOP yang tertunda #BUAGH**


	3. Family

Menma POV:

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersamamu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini, berhenti mengikutiku kali ini. Dan jangan pernah berani untuk mengintai." Jawabku. Kulihat wajahnya terlihat begitu kurang merima namun nampak tidak berani pula untuk membalas, mungkin karena ia tidak ingin membuatku marah. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir," kataku kemudian. "Aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali. Jadi mulai hari ini cobalah untuk, …bebas."

Tangan pucat miliknya tiba-tiba terlihat berhenti mengelus surai lebat Kurama, terdiam kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Tubuhnya yang tidak bertambah satu centi pun sejak pertama kali kami bertemu itu kini berdiri di hadapanku. Ia menatap dasi pita yang melilit kerah baju milikku yang masih dalam model yang sama sejak aku meninggalkan Eropa sebelum melirik ke arah wajahku. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak mengelus tubuhku dan berhenti di bahu. Memberiku sebuah tatapan kosong dengan manik _green mint_ pucat itu kemudian mencium bibirku singkat.

"Setelah beratus tahun aku ikut bersamamu. Alasan apa yang membuatmu membuangku hari ini?" Gaara bertanya dengan bisikan dingin.

"Aku tidak membuangmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut denganku kali ini."

"Kau masih berusaha mencari mereka?" Tanyanya. "Tahukah kau…bahwa mencari seseorang dengan hanya bermodalkan nama adalah pekerjaan yang jauh lebih mudah ketimbang mencari reinkarnasi seseorang ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan harapanmu, tapi…itu mustahil, Menma…mustahil."

"Kau kenal ibuku jauh lebih baik ketimbang aku. Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana bisa aku sekeras kepala ini."

Gaara tersenyum pahit. Aku tau, ia pun sangat terpukul akan kematian Naruto, sahabatnya ―ibuku, dan kuyakin ia juga pasti masih terus memandangku sebagai 'titipan' dari ibuku agar ia tetap hidup. Cukup menyedihkan dan sempat membuatku berpikir untuk lebih baik mengakhiri hidupnya saja dengan kedua tangan ―yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan darah vampire― milikku ini. Tapi, karena ia sahabat terbaik ibuku…niat itu kuurungkan. Kubiarkan ia mengekor dibelakangku sementara diriku terus membasmi semua penghisap darah di muka bumi ini. Menjadi teman untuk berbagi 'semua' hal. Semuanya…kebutuhan psikis, dan juga biologis.

Namun malam ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya ikut denganku lagi. Aku telah menemukan tempat dimana mama dan papa kemungkinan besar berada. Dan Gaara…,aku tidak yakin untuk membawanya ikut serta. Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi aku harus melakukan ini.

Hidup ratusan tahun bisa membuat siapapun di dunia ini akan 'mati'. Emosinya mati. Tidak ada lagi belas kasih yang tersisa, terlebih jika kau seorang vampire atau seorang pemburu vampire yang hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan kegiatan pembantaian. Hati seorang manusia sekali pun pasti akan menjadi dingin jika melewati ratusan tahun hidup di dunia ini. Seluruh dunia akan terasa hampa, datar, tidak bewarna dan membosankan. Hanya secuil hal dalam lubang kecil dihati kami yang bisa menarik kembali emosi itu untuk keluar. Secuil hal yang sangat berarti dan berpengaruh besar dalam hidup kami ini. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari ingatan yang sudah semakin redup seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan bagi Gaara…secuil memori itu adalah ibuku.

Hanya hal itulah yang akan bisa mengembalikan hidupnya, emosinya dan seluruh ingatannya. Dan karena alasan itupunlah aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia bertemu dengan mama. Gaara itu vampire. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seluruh emosinya yang telah terpendam selama beratus-ratus tahun tiba-tiba dibuka dan dihadapkan pada ibuku yang seorang manusia. Yang ada Gaara mungkin secara brutal akan membantai mama tanpa ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Hal itu yang harus kuhindari. Ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan mama.

"Aku akan membiarkan Kurama tetap berada di hutan. Ia mungkin akan menghampirimu lebih sering ketimbang aku." Kulirik tubuh ceking Gaara yang menjauh dariku. "Cobalah untuk makan." Saranku sembari menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Kau tidak pernah lagi mengisi perutmu lebih sering semenjak orang itu mati."

Gaara merunggut mendengar perkataanku. "Neji-_san_…ia cukup banyak membantuku dan juga Naruto dulu. Kau seharusnya berhenti untuk terus memendam kebencian padanya."

"Tapi kematiannya membuat perubahan besar pada pola makanmu. Itu membuatku jadi tidak bisa berhenti untuk semakin membencinya."

"Neji-_san _tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Aku yang memilih untuk seperti ini."

"Kau tidak seharusnya―,"

"―Menma," potong Gaara menarik wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan dinginnya, membuatku kembali harus memandang _green mint_-nya lurus, memberiku satu kali lagi ciuman untuk membungkamku dan mengakhiri percakapan kami malam itu. Malam sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Satu minggu sebelum aku akhirnya menemukan desa dimana mama dan papaku berada.

.

* * *

**Lots of Our Family Story (LOOFS) by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and Else**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. AU. Cerita cerpen sederhana (?)**

**Rate: Berubah-ubah tiap chapter : )**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

.

* * *

―

**#Family#**

Normal POV:

"Jadi sekarang dia dimana?" Sasuke dengan wajah acuhnya mengajukan pertanyaan sambil membaca majalah _handphone_ yang ia bentangkan di atas meja kayu bulat. Sementara di hadapannya, Menma duduk tenang dengan wajah setengah antusias setengah cuek. Menatap lurus pada pemuda yang entah ada angin apa mau duduk satu meja bersamanya dan mendengarkan ceritanya (―yang setengah minggu yang lalu dianggapnya _bullshit_) siang itu.

"Mungkin di hutan atau di suatu tempat yang gelap di kota." Jawab Menma datar.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau dia akan mengamuk jika bertemu dengan Naruto? Tidakkah lebih baik mencoba mempertemukan mereka? Kurasa Naruto akan cukup senang bisa bertemu dengan mahluk 'primitif' lain yang mengenalnya." Sahut reinkarnasi dari ayah kandung Menma itu dingin tanpa melepas sedetik pun _onyx_ kelam miliknya pada jejeran merek dan bentuk _handphone_ yang tersebar dalam kolom-kolom kecil di majalah bulanan tersebut.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Oh."

Dingin. Tiap bersama pria itu yang ada dalam benak Menma cuma kata 'dingin'. Sifatnya benar-benar tidak berubah secuil pun sejak Menma terakhir kali melihat sosok ayahnya tersebut. Begitu dingin dan tenang. Mengesalkan sih sebenarnya. Tapi meski pun begitu, sifat sensitif (yang sangat jarang mucul) dari pemuda _onyx_ tersebut juga lumayan sering meluluhkan hatinya. Meski jarang terjadi tapi setiap hal itu Sasuke tunjukkan, entah mengapa seluruh rasa benci dan kesal yang dipendam oleh Menma mencair begitu saja, bahkan sekali pun hal itu hanya sebuah kecupan ringan di ubun-ubun atau pun dengan mengacak rambutnya lembut. _Well,_ seorang ayah mungkin memang harus menjadi sosok yang paling tenang dan tegas dalam sebuah keluarga bukan? Ya, rasanya Menma bisa sedikit maklum.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah pernah 'tidur' dengan si panda itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil lanjut membaca.

Kedutan samar sontak bercokol dalam organ otak Menma mendengar pertanyaan frontal dari ayahnya itu. Dengan sebelah mata yang terlihat berkedut-kedut jengkel, Menma pun menyahut. "Sejak aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini, usiaku telah genap 127 tahun, dan 122 tahun dari usiaku itu kuhabiskan HANYA bersamanya. Apa aku perlu benar-benar memberitahukan jawabannya, papa? Atau…papa mau kunarasikan dengan detail apa-apa saja yang sudah kulakukan padanya ketika aku menginjak masa pubertasku tanpa satu pun mahluk lain disisiku selain dirinya?" penekanan dalam setiap kalimat, Menma terlihat semakin kesal.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk melirik pemuda manis yang tengah 'setengah murka' padanya di seberang meja sana, "Kau hanya perlu berkata 'sudah' atau 'belum' saja, bocah. Sesusah itukah?" sahutnya meledek dan lalu bangkit dari kursinya ketika disadarinya Naruto kini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dari ujung jalan.

"Kalian sedang ngobrol apa―_dattebayo_?" sahut si pirang berkulit tan yang baru saja muncul sambil melempar senyum bergantian ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

"Tidak penting." Sahut Sasuke dan langsung segera melirik tajam pada Menma yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi Naruto yang tengah berdiri ―memeluk pundak pria Uzumaki tersebut. Menma terlihat tidak begitu kesusahan untuk memberi pelukan 360 derajat pada ibunya yang memang agak kurus itu, apalagi tinggi mereka hampir sama. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat Menma tiba-tiba mencium lekat-lekat pipi tan bergarisnya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat begitu heboh. Berusaha memancing Sasuke.

"He-Hey…ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran, saat putranya ―Menma― dan Sasuke (lagi-lagi untuk kedelapan kalinya dalam empat hari ini) mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari punggung mereka di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Apa?" Menma berusaha nyolot pada Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Kau sedang berusaha melakukan apa dengan bertingkah sok manja begitu?" tanya Sasuke geram. Dari wajah stoic datar dan tak berekspresi miliknya, sorot mata seolah menggatikan semua kalimat 'membunuh' untuk sosok yang tengah memeluk si pirang. Sementara Naruto sendiri masih memasang wajah bingung diantara mereka berdua. "Kau pikir aku akan cemburu untuk hal kekanak-kanak seperti itu?" sorot mata sang Uchiha sejati membara, membuat Menma dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu justru seolah menjawab 'Ya! Aku cemburu!' dengan teramat jelas.

"Heh!" Menma nyengir dengan indahnya dan membuat Sasuke geram mengambil satu langkah berat mendekat ke arah mereka. 'Tamat kau hari ini, bocah!' kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat yang bisa Menma tangkap dari sorot mata ayahnya.

Terlihat begitu memalukan, hanya dengan memonopoli si ibu, sang ayah langsung terlihat murka begitu. Yah, mungkin salah satu peran Naruto dalam hidup Menma adalah ini. Selain memberi kasih sayang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia peroleh dari Sasuke, ibunya juga berfungsi sebagai alat untuk mempermainkan ayahnya yang dingin itu.

"EITSS! Cukup sampai disitu!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya tegas tepat di depan hidung Sasuke yang sudah berada hanya sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak tau mengapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar dengan alasan yang tidak kumengerti, tapi jika hal ini benar-benar akan berakhir dengan perkelahian, sebaiknya kalian berhenti. Ini juga berlaku untukmu, Menma." Sahutnya kemudian berbalik pada putra yang masih lengket memeluknya.

Si pemuda raven yang paling muda (dari segi fisik) segera membuang muka mendengar sang ibu berkata seperti itu, merasa kesal karena kali ini tidak dibela seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan dengan berkerut wajah ia pun berjalan menjauh (lebih tepatnya berjalan pulang ke rumah Naruto) sebelum ibunya itu menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Naruto kini bertanya pada Uchiha yang lebih tua di depannya ketika Menma sudah menghilang dari jalanan.

Padahal tempat istirahat (yang terdiri dari beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar dari kayu) di bawah pohon itu terlihat sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Mengapa pula duo Uchiha itu musti 'panas' di tengah hari yang cerah seperti ini?

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya sembari mendengus kesal. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami tidak bertengkar, itu hanya pikiranmu saja."

"Huh? Apanya? Jelas-jelas aura kalian berdua langsung tegang begitu tadi!" celetuk si pirang.

"Sudahlah." Tepis Sasuke, "Nah, apa kau tidak ingin menyusul anak manja itu? Siapa tau dia tersesat mencari jalan pulang. Atau mungkin singgah kesana kemari dan tidak benar-benar pulang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya sendiri, kalau kau khawatir begitu?" ledek Naruto.

"Che!"

.

.

*#LOOFS#*

.

.

"Jangan datang ke tempatku malam ini." Tutur Naruto. Belanjaan bulanan di tangannya terlihat begitu merepotkan ia bawa sendirian. Beruntung Sasuke mau SEDIKIT membantu dengan membawakan kantong-kantong kecil berisi tomat dan jeruk untuknya. 'Ukh, sangat _gentleman_ sekali.' Cibir Naruto dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar yang masih terdengar bahwa ia kurang senang dengan keputusan itu. Ia sudah tau…ia sudah tau anak itu pasti akan mengganggu 'rutinitas'-nya sejak ia datang ke desa ini. Ah, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aku janji untuk menjawab pertanyaan Menma malam ini. Ia tengah sibuk untuk mengetahui siapa saja anggota keluarganya di jaman ini dan aku tidak mau kau mengganggu percakapan kami." Jawab si pirang sambil terdengar sesekali bersuara 'Ugh, uh.' Ketika ia harus memperbaiki posisi kantong kertas belanjaannya yang melorot.

"Hn, terserah." Decih si raven.

"_Otouto_?" sebuah panggilan familiar terdengar menyapa Sasuke dan Naruto dari arah berlawanan.

Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu banyak merespon sementara si pirang justru terlihat kesusahan berusaha mengintip orang yang menyapa mereka dari balik roti dan sayuran yang mencuat dari kantong kertas yang tengah dibawanya. "Ah, Naruto. Ternyata kau." Sahut pria yang masih belum bisa Naruto lihat siapa itu ―namun sudah jelas ia kenal hanya dari suaranya― dengan ramah. Ia jelas tau siapa pria yang punya suara teduh dan ramah begitu di desa ini. Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-laki dari pemuda yang tengah membawa sebagian KECIL belanjaan miliknya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Hm, mau kubantu membawakan belanjaanmu? Sepertinya tubuhmu perlu makan lebih banyak Naruto untuk bisa membawa belanjaan sebesar ini." Ujar pria berkuncir itu lagi, tersenyum ramah dan mencomot belanjaan berat Naruto dari tangan si pirang. "Nah, _otouto_, kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan Naruto membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini tanpa membantunya."

Sasuke memutar mata dan hanya mendengus cuek menanggapi petuah sang kakak.

"Te-Terima kasih..Itachi-_san_." Sahut Naruto yang malah kikuk. Jelas. Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang bermarga Uchiha yang bersikap sangat berbeda padanya. Sasuke dingin dan cuek. Ayah Sasuke pun sama saja. Terlihat terlalu tegas dimata Naruto bahkan sampai membuat si pirang bisa membatu tiap kali bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam kepala keluarga Uchiha yang ternama itu. Kalau ibu Sasuke seh baik, tapi terlihat tegas dan punya aturan 'tak boleh dilanggar' juga dalam keluarganya, membuat ia menjadi tipe wanita yang tidak akan pernah Naruto ajak bercanda soal iklan sabun di tivi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Itachi tiba-tiba, meletakkan kembali belanjaan Naruto ke tangan pemiliknya. "Sepertinya aku punya sedikit urusan." Katanya lagi ―tersenyum bak malaikat.

Naruto berkerut dahi dan sempat melempar pandangan 'bertanya' pada Sasuke karena heran mengapa Itachi tak jadi membantunya membawa belanjaan, "Eh? Tapi―,"

"KERIPUUUUUUUUUTTTT SIALAAANNNN!"

_BRUAAKKKKKK!_

"ERGH?!" Naruto maupun Sasuke sontak melompat satu langkah ke belakang ketika sebuah kursi ―yang mereka kenal betul adalah kursi dari taman di bawah pohon tadi siang― itu tiba-tiba dilayangkan dan hancur menghantam tanah di hadapan mereka ―tepat dimana Itachi Uchiha berdiri dua detik yang lalu. Seluruh puing dari patahan kursi tak berdosa yang dihantamkan seseorang berambut jingga kemerahan itu terpental ke seluruh penjuru. Menghantam kantong belanjaan Naruto yang berubah menjadi tameng, ke arah Sasuke yang berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua kantongan yang dipegangnya, dan juga ke arah Itachi yang dengan lincahnya menghindari semua puing-puing tajam bahkan yang terkecil sekali pun layaknya seorang profesional yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal itu.

_GREP!_

Sang pelaku penghancuran kursi barusan segera menarik kerah baju Itachi saat sadar targetnya meleset dari serangan mematikannya barusan.

"KAU KEMANAKAN CELANA BOXERKU?! HAAHH?!" teriaknya nyaris menumpahkan semua muncratan zat cair bernama saliva ke wajah dengan dua garis 'mencoreng' di kedua sisi ―milik Itachi― itu.

"Na-Nah…Kurama…tung―,"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" teriak pemuda yang lebih pendek dari sulung Uchiha tersebut geram. Tak sudi nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh pria dihadapannya.

"K-Kyuu -_nii_..?" di belakang Naruto cuma bisa memasang wajah lempeng saat mengetahui pelaku 'percobaan pembunuhan' tadi itu adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri. Dan lagi…tadi dia bertanya apa..?

"KAU KEMANAKAN BOXERKU, KERIPUT?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…," sahut Itachi tenang tetap senyum.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau yang melemparnya kemarin malam! Dan aku selalu saja kehilangan boxer tiap menghabiskan malam denganmu! Kau…Kau jangan-jangan mengoleksi semua boxerku, ya?! Kau keriput mesum maniak! Ayo mengaku! KAU YANG MENCURINYAAA 'KAANN?!" Teriak Kyuubi mengguncang-guncangkan ganas tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"_Kyuubi_?_"_

"Huh?!" Kyuubi sotak berbalik dan melepaskan kerah baju Itachi dengan acuh, menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Iris merah marun miliknya menatap dengan tidak bersahabat pada sesosok pemuda manis berambut _raven_ beriris _sapphire_ yang tengah menatapnya polos dengan jari telunjuk yang ditodongkan lugu ke arah wajahnya. Ia pun berjingit tak suka.

"Kyuu…bi." Sahut bocah itu lagi. Meski ia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar namun apa yang nampak sebenarnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Apa lagi ini? 'Peleburan'?" cercah Kyuubi berlenggak pinggang sok berkuasa.

"Pe-Peleburan?" Naruto mengambil suara.

Kyuubi menoleh pada sepupunya itu lalu kembali menatap bocah yang terlihat berusia belasan tahun di hadapannya kembali dengan sinis, "Rambut hitam si bebek," tunjuk Kyuubi ke arah rambut Menma, "dan manik biru sepertimu," tunjuknya lagi ke arah mata Menma, "Peleburan, bukan? Apa maumu kali ini, hah?" kali ini ia bertanya pada si bocah.

"Kyuubi…_Ojii-san_. Neh?" celetuk Menma polos.

Seolah ada yang menyodorkan seonggok kaos kaki busuk ke hadapannya, Kyuubi sontak berjingit dengan wajah aneh. "HAH?!"

"Ahaha,selamat ya, kau beruntung sekali sudah mempunyai keponakan, Kyuu~." Sahut Itachi yang sudah siuman dan menepuk kedua bahu Kyuubi dengan sok akrabnya.

Kyuubi pun sontak menggenggam jemari-jemari panjang milik Itachi yang berdiri di belakangnya itu dan meremasnya penuh ambisi. _Kretek kretekkk!_

"A―K―KKh….awuch!" dengan susah payah Itachi berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara 'GYAAAHHH…!' yang keras ke angkasa demi harga dirinya ketika seluruh jarinya diremukkan begitu saja.

"Kyuubi _Ojii-san_!"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, BOCAH LEBUR!"teriak Kyuubi, memasang wajah medusa yang kejam ke arah Menma yang sepertinya tidak begitu tergoyahkan dengan ekspresi murkanya itu.

"Tapi..hum, Mama..! Dia sepupu Mama, bukan? Itu berarti aku boleh memanggilnya, paman. Iya 'kan?" lapor Menma pada sang ibu yang hanya bisa senyum nista berkedut-kedut menanggapinya.

"Kau…cari mati, huh?"

Suasana canggung dan bisu menyelimuti Sasuke, Naruto bahkan Itachi saat si merah tengah menatap lekat-lekat wajah si bocah pendek yang kini juga tak mau kalah menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan dahi berkerut.

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka, bagaimana Kyuubi sangat ingin menelan bulat-bulat Menma dan bagaimana Menma terlihat benar-benar tidak punya ide mengapa pria yang berstatus sepupu kandung ibunya itu tidak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan paman olehnya.

"AAAARRHH…KA―,"

"―ouch! Okay, _cut cut cut_! Cukup, Kyuu…sudah cukup." Lerai Itachi secepat mungkin ketika melihat si jingga akan meledak lagi. Buru-buru ia menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke bawah ketiak Kyuubi dan menariknya mundur dari Menma sementara Naruto (yang juga tau kali ini harus melerai putranya) menahan Menma untuk tidak mendekat.

"Keriput! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk jadi anak baik setelah ini."

"_FUCK!_"

"Eitss…ada anak-anak di bawah umur loh disini, Kyuu."

"_HELL_! Manusia Sapi! Lepaskan aku!"

_GYUUTT!_

Wajah Itachi memucat. Terlihat bibirnya ditekuk meringis sementara matanya terpejam erat ketika sol sepatu keras milik Kyuubi menginjak kakinya dengan penuh hasrat dengan gilasan mantap. Dalam hitungan detik Kyuubi pun berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si sulung Uchiha tersebut, mengumpat-ngumpat kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Auwch." Rintih Itachi seperlunya setelah si pelaku sudah tak nampak sosoknya lagi di jalanan.

"I-Itachi…kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Naruto, menghampiri pemuda tampan yang tengah mengelus pergelangan kakinya itu. "_Gomen-dattebayoo_…," kata Naruto lagi, merasa bersalah karena sepupunya selalu seja berlaku kasar pada pria yang menurutnya sangat baik (untuk seorang Uchiha) di hadapannya itu.

"Haha…tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." Ringis Itachi, berusaha membuat teman dekat adiknya itu tidak terlalu pusing mengenai interaksi anarkis antara dirinya dan sepupu pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi Kyuu-_nii _kadang kelewatan, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu." Naruto kembali merunggut, kini sambil berjongkok di depan Itachi setelah Menma menawarkan diri untuk membopoh belanjaannya.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas dan kasihan dari si pirang yang manis itu, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk surai pirang Naruto, memberinya senyum menawan yang akan membuat seluruh _fansgirl-_nya di seluruh desa luluh lantak kehabisan darah, "Senang bisa punya 'ipar' sepertimu, Naruto."

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Menma, mengambil paksa belanjaan besar dari tangan putranya itu, dan kemudian dengan spontan menghantamkan kantong kertas belanjaan Naruto ke wajah Itachi.

BUFF!

"Nih! Kau mau membawa belanjaannya bukan? Cepatlah _Aniki_, makan malam akan segera disiapkan, ibu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah." Tukas si rambut pantat ayam cuek namun terlihat ganjil bagaimana ia memotong momen 'damai' antara Itachi dan Naruto tadi dengan sigap.

"Ya ya ya, ya sudah." Sahut Itachi bangkit sambil masih sesekali meringis akan nasib kakinya, "Menma? Jalan bareng om, yuk~" goda Itachi yang sukses membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_ dan membuat Sasuke sangat ingin menedang bokong kakaknya itu hingga ia terjungkal saat itu juga.

"Kenapa Kyuubi _Ojii-san_ tidak suka kupanggil 'paman'?" curhat Menma yang berjalan di sisi Itachi sementara kedua orang tuanya mengekor di belakang. 'Apa seorang paman memang harus bersikap seperti itu? Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak seperti itu, ia paman baik, sangat baik malah.' Pikir bocah itu tak habis-habis.

Itachi mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Kemarin dia juga menghindar saat aku ingin meminta maaf padanya dan memanggilku autis." Lanjut bocah _raven_ bermanik biru itu lagi.

Itachi cuman bisa manggut-manggut sesaat, berusaha untuk tidak semakin merusak mood bocah imut di sampingnya.

Ia sangat ingat kemarin Kyuubi ngerusuh ketika ia berkunjung ke hotel sewaan si jingga malam itu. Kyuubi memaki-maki dan menceritakan dengan kesal bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Menma yang mengaku sebagai putra adik sepupunya dari masa lalu. Menma muncul di hadapan si 'kitsune' dan langsung melompat memeluk tubuhnya seperti perangko. Meraung-raung (menurut penuturan Kyuubi) dan meminta maaf padanya, _"Aku minta maaf karena telah bersikap kurang ajar padamu waktu itu dan tidak datang ke pemakamanmu juga untuk hal bodoh. Aku minta maaf, maaf!"_ Kata Menma yang ditujukan pada Kyuubi waktu itu. Jelas saat itu juga Kyuubi langsung lari menghindari bocah tersebut dan mengumpatinya sebagai autis akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Yah…sifatnya mungkin kasar…tapi jika kau melakukan pendekatan dengan benar, dia juga bisa bersikap manis, kok. Sungguh." Sahut si _raven_ sulung menepuk-nepuk surai Menma yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil ia membawa belanjaan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Yup, kami pulang dulu. Maaf, ya Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut makan malam bersama kalian, tapi sepertinya ibu kami sudah menyediakan makanan yang berlebih dan akan sangat sayang jika tidak ada yang menghabiskannya. Sampai besok, ya, Menma-_chan_!" sahut Itachi sekali lagi memberi tepukan lembut ke atas kepala Menma dan tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

Sasuke melenggang pergi lebih dulu dari hadapan rumah Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa kemudian disusul Itachi yang sekali lagi berkata, "_Jaa_!" pada Naruto dan Menma sebelum melangkah menjauh. Tapi baru saja sedetik setelah Naruto membawa Menma masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu, Itachi menahan langkah adiknya dan menyeret si bungsu kembali menuju rumah Naruto.

"_Aniki_?! Apa yang―cih!" tepis Sasuke kesal merasa tidak nyaman digeret begitu oleh kakaknya.

"Psstt~ Kau tidak ingin nguping apa yang mereka bicarakan?" pancing Itachi. Kini mereka berada di depan jendela kecil yang tertutup oleh tirai berbentuk serat yang membuat pemandangan berlampu di dalam rumah itu terlihat jelas oleh mereka sementara kedua sosok ―Naruto dan Menma― tidak akan bisa melihat jelas duo Uchiha yang berdiri dalam kegelapan di depan jendela rumah mereka.

"Nguping apa?" celetuk Sasuke risih.

"Huum~, bukankah Menma akan bertanya-tanya soal keluarganya? Sebagai 'ayah' yang baik, kau seharusnya ada di saat penting seperti ini, _otouto_."

Sasuke merunggut dan melempar _glare _pada kakanya itu, jadi _aniki -_nya itu tadi menguping pembicaraannya dengan Naruto? Tajam amat telinganya.

"Hn! _Dobe _tidak memerlukanku dalam hal ini." Ujar si bungsu.

PUKH!

Itachi menepuk punggung adiknya, "Jangan rendah diri begitu, Naruto mungkin merasa tidak enak untuk memintamu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan kau lakukan untuk Menma. Dia tidak ingin merepotkanmu, percayalah. Habisnya kau selalu terlihat tidak begitu menerima keberadaan Menma, sih… mungkin karena itulah Naruto merasa berat untuk meminta tolong padamu menjelaskan hal-hal yang ingin Menma ketahui dari kalian."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus. _Onyx_-nya menatap lurus pada kedua pemuda yang kini sedang menyiapkan makan malam sambil bercakap-cakap di dalam sana. Ia ingin berada di sana, namun merasa gengsi menurunkan harga dirinya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meminta ikut bergabung. Ia sudah cukup senang melihat bagaimana Naruto tersenyum ketika Menma bertanya atau melakukan hal yang menurutnya lucu. Terkadang bahkan ia ingin bisa seperti si pirang, yang selalu bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya suka padanya, bukan pada wajahnya yang tampan atau pun karena ia dari klan yang dihormati. Tapi karena pribadinya yang menyenangkan dan sifanya yang selalu mau menolong siapapun. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun ia meledeknya dengan sebutan 'dobe' atau naif, di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya putra bungsu Fugaku tersebut sangat ingin menjadi seperti Naruto. Tapi siapapun jelas tau kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena itulah, karena kekurangannya itulah ia ingin Naruto tetap berada di dekatnya, ia ingin apa yang tidak dimiliki pribadinya paling tidak tetap berada di dekatnya meski dalam diri orang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku iri padamu, _otouto_." Ujar Itachi memecah keheningan. Pemuda Uchiha dengan wajah bijak itu ikut memandang si pirang dan si _raven_ cilik yang berada di dalam sana.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak hanya dari sudut matanya menanggapi pernyataan sang kakak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah…maksudku kau begitu beruntung. Belum apa-apa sudah punya 'istri' dan 'anak', haha."

"Cih."

"Aku serius, _otouto_. Benar tidaknya apa yang Menma katakan tentang reinkarnasi dan cerita masa lalu kalian berdua, paling tidak saat ini, keluarga kalian benar-benar nyata. Kau harus berbangga untuk itu." kata Itachi. Nadanya terdengar lebih serius.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Hm?" Itachi menoleh.

"Kapan kau akan berkata pada si rubah itu kalau kau mencintainya?" celetuk Sasuke ―nyindir.

Itachi tergelak dan kalau saja ia tidak sedang dalam mode menguntit, mungkin ia akan tertawa sedikit keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Haha, kalau itu seh, aku sudah lebih dari ratusan kali mengatakan 'I love you'pada Kyuubi setiap ia terbuai akan 'keahlianku'." Sahutnya kemudian masih tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Mendecih sekali lagi, Sasuke nampak memutar _onyx_-nya, "Kalau seperti itu selamanya dia hanya akan menganggap pernyataanmu sebagai 'rayuan ranjang' semata."

"Yah…mungkin." Balas Itachi agak lesu, "Tapi…hubunganku dengannya berbeda denganmu. Naruto dan dirimu sepertinya memiliki benang merah yang saling menarik satu sama lain, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersatu, bahkan mungkin apa yang dikatakan Menma tentang kehidupan kalian berdua di masa lalu bisa kembali terulang ―meski bisa kupastikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja bagaimana pun caranya. Sungguh berbeda denganku," sulung Uchiha itu tertunduk menatap kakinya yang tadi sore digilas oleh pemuda rubah termanis yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya itu, "Aku bahkan harus menyulam sendiri benang merah milikku agar bisa sekuat milik kalian."

"Kau beruntung ayah masih menerima Kyuubi."

"Yah! Aku sedikit unggul untuk yang satu itu. Kyuu cukup berbakat sebagai seorang seniman. Ayah saja sampai menjadikannya seniman pribadi untuk membuatkan _furniture_ yang mengisi rumah, jadi aku masih bisa pedekate di dalam rumah saat ayah dan ibu tengah keluar."

"Cih, aku tidak sedang ingin membahasnya." Potong Sasuke sebelum kakaknya itu mulai pamer.

"Hey, tunggu _otouto_, lihat! Sepertinya suasananya menegang di dalam sana." Seru Itachi tiba-tiba, berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela untuk mendengar apa yang sedang Naruto dan Menma bicarakan hingga bocah _raven_ di dalam sana berdiri dari kursi meja makan mereka dan nampak kesal.

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman." Pernyataan Naruto terdengar jelas oleh telinga Itachi maupun Sasuke yang kini juga sudah berada sedekat kakaknya dari jendela rumah milik si Uzumaki.

"Mama dan papa tidak mungkin hanya sebatas teman! Apa yang papa 'lakukan' pada mama tempo hari bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh teman, kan?!" pekik Menma.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan wajah berat, "Melakukan itu tidak membuktikan bahwa seseorang saling mencintai, Menma. Tidak sesederhana itu."

"Tapi Mama yang aku tau itu mencintai papa! Dan papa yang kukenal adalah orang yang akan menebas apapun di dunia ini yang berusaha menyingkirkan mama dari sisinya!"

"Kau kini berada di dunia yang berbeda. Tidak akan sesederhana itu seseorang bisa kembali bersama setelah mereka terlahir kembali ke dunia ini."

"Tapi bukankah mama sudah pernah berkata pada papa kalau mama mencintainya? Saat mama pertama kali bertemu dengan papa, bukankah mama berkata seperti itu?"

Percakapan tegang terus berlanjut di dalam sana. Itachi sampai berkali-kali melirik pada Sasuke dan mewanti-wanti adik bungsunya itu akan mendobrak masuk ke dalam dan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya sama halnya dengan Naruto di dalam sana, Sasuke hanya diam dengan dahi berkerut dan wajah yang kalut menatap ke depan.

Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan seperti apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua itu. Sahabat? Jelas mereka adalah sahabat, mereka tidak mungkin langgeng sampai bertahun-tahun sejak taman kanak-kanak jika mereka tidak bersahabat baik. Tapi apakah mereka lebih dari itu? Apakah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Jawabanya…entahlah.

.

Jam dinding terus memainkan perannya menggulirkan waktu. Dan dalam waktu setengah jam Naruto nampak terus berusaha menenangkan situasi dan kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Menma pun berangsur-angsur reda dari amarahnya dan mulai mengikuti arus ibunya kembali pula. Berusaha tenang dan menyingkirkan emosi dan pikiran buruknya mengenai hubungan kedua orang tuanya.

Satu persatu makanan yang telah si pirang masak untuk dirinya dan putranya mulai kosong di dalam mangkuk dan piring seiring pembicaraan berlangsung,

Percakapan mereka kini sudah sampai pada silsilah keluarga Sasuke. Kemarin si pirang sudah selesai membicarakan soal ayah ibunya sendiri serta kakeknya yang mesum dan tak lupa tentang Kyuubi ―satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa tinggal di desa yang sama dengannya.

Naruto hanya bisa bercerita sedikit mengenai keluarga Sasuke. Tentang ibunya yang cantik dan ramah namun tegas, lalu tentang ayahnya yang benar-benar membuat Naruto secara naluriah menjaga jarak. Ia melewati tentang Itachi ―mengingat mereka sudah pernah membahasnya sebelumnya dan Menma juga sudah pernah bertemu sendiri dengan pemuda itu beberapa kali, bahkan berkenalan sendiri dengannya.

Diluar dugaan ternyata Menma begitu antusias ketika Naruto membicarakan tentang ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Putra si pemuda tomat dan pemuda pecinta ramen dari masa lalu itu sepertinya menganggap kedua orang (ayah dan ibu Sasuke) itulah yang bisa ia tanyakan untuk menghadapi ayahnya atau mungkin juga sekaligus untuk mencari inti permasalahan dari hubungan 'ambigu' kedua orang tuanya.

Berusaha mengimbangi, Naruto sebisanya menjawab semua pertanyaan mengenai ayah dan ibu Sasuke dari Menma. Tanpa menyadari duo Uchiha yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka berdua dari luar kini saling melempar pandang ―ikutan heran― dengan antusiasme bocah _raven_ bermanik biru indah itu.

"Apa kakek Fugaku dan kakek Minato berteman baik?" tanya Menma masih dengan antusiasme yang sama.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal dan menatap putranya dengan mata siput dan senyum kurang yakin, "Y-Yaah…kurasa begitu..," katanya.

"Kalau begitu nenek Mikoto dan nenek Kushina juga?"

"Iya, mereka berteman dengan baik."

Mengerikan…

Naruto rasanya ngeri melihat antusiasme putranya itu. Bukannya apa-apa seh, hanya saja selama ini semenjak Menma masuk dalam kehidupnya, ia berharap agar Menma semustahil mungkin punya kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha di desa itu. Ia tidak ingin Fugaku sampai menyakitinya. Maksud Naruto…tidak sampai melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti hatinya ―mengingat bagaimana perlakuan pria tegas itu padanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah seram Fugaku ketika Menma tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan memanggilnya 'kakek' dengan 'riang'.

"Urgh…, Menma..,"

Brakk!

"Huh?"

Menma bangkit dari kursinya membuat Naruto berjingit. Bocah itu buru-buru menerjang pintu dan memutari rumah hingga ke sisi jendela dapur rumahnya berada. Melompat ke hadapan Sasuke dan Itachi yang terkejut oleh 'ketertangkapan' mereka.

"Papa!" seru Menma penuh semangat. Tidak terlihat kalau bocah itu nampak terkejut ayahnya berada di samping rumah. Ia justru terlihat sudah sadar kalau papa dan pamannya memang berada di tempat itu sejak tadi.

"…?" Sasuke menatap heran bocah di hadapannya. Yang kini sedang berwajah cerah dalam versinya sendiri , "Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jadi? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek? Neh, papa?"

"Ha?"

"HEH?! Apa yang kau katakan, Menma?" pekik Naruto yang tau-tau sudah muncul di ambang jendela, "Dan mengapa kalian ada disiniii?" serunya tidak kalah syok melihat si kakak beradik Uchiha mejeng di samping gubuk miliknya.

"Kau berisik, _dobe_."

"Papa!" tegur Menma ―meminta jawaban.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke kini terlihat canggung. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat tonjolan di leher Sasuke nampak turun dan naik ―meneguk ludah. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang merasa pertanyaan Menma itu mengandung 'bahaya', tapi Sasuke sendiri pun rasanya berpikir kalau ide untuk mempertemukan putranya dan ayahnya yang 'tiran' itu sama sekali bukan ide yang indah untuk sebuah acara reuni keluarga. Tidak bisa…Menma tidak boleh bertemu dengan Fugaku, bagaimana pun caranya!

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang untuk makan malam besok?" celetuk Itachi.

"HEHHH?!" Naruto langsung menyahut nyaring dan membuat Sasuke sontak tersentak di tempatnya ―seolah ia baru saja tersambar petir detik itu juga ketika mendengar tawaran kakaknya.

"_A-Aniki_?!"

"Besok jam tujuh malam, jangan lupa untuk berpakaian bersih, oke?"

Menma mengangguk penuh semangat mengabaikan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya kini memucat pasi di tempatnya masing-masing.

Besok malam…sepertinya Naruto harus segera menelpon pihak asuransi untuk menyiapkan dana 'jaminan kematiannya' sementara Sasuke sendiri menyiapkan rute melarikan diri ke planet lain setelah ini.

Hanya karena satu kalimat tawaran makan malam dari si sulung Uchiha untuk Menma. Sasuke dan Naruto harus mempertaruhkan nasib mereka berdua.

"Apa kakek Fugaku juga suka tomat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***#LOOFS#***

* * *

**Special for Ay (Kiseki no Hana). Met ultah, anakkuh.**

**Demi apa fic ini jadi ajang ngasih kado mulu, yak? Jangan2 chapter selanjutnya malah w buat sebagai kado SasuNaru dan NaruGaa fanday juli mendatang pula lagi. *dziiighhh**

**Maafkan aku…chapter ini juga aneh. Terlalu singkat pastinya. Cuman mau tongolin Kyuubi ama Tachi doang ( _ _)7**

**Sekuel untuk NejiGaa…erm…banyak yg nyari couple itu juga yah? ==a**

**Aku mikir2 dulu yeh…mau ane apain tuh duo hardcore #PLAK PLAK**

**WARRRRNNN!**

**Yang terakhir dan sempat kelupaan, minna-tachi yang ngerasa emang adalah fans SasuNaruSasu dimohon kerja samanya untuk TIDAK MEREVIEW fanfic-funfic juck yang bertebaran di fandom kita yang tercinta ini. Ayolah teman, mereka itu niatnya bikin fic nyampah yang benar-benar SALAH TEMPAT cuman untuk meraup repiu sebanyak-banyaknya. Jadi janganlah merepiu fic-fic macam itu hanya untuk ngeflame atau pun memberi nasehat panjang lebar ke mereka, mereka g bakalan gubris atau pun peduli! serius deh! Tunjukin penolakan kita dengan tidak merepiu SAMA SEKALI! Biar dia ngerasa g di anggap gitu. Kalau pun ada yang setuju dengan fic2 juck macam itu, aku saranin mending PM aja deh orangnya, biar nunjukkin kalau author bego macam dia tuh berani apa kagak ngobrol empat mata sama kalian. Kalau ada diantara minna yang udah terlanjur ngerepiu fic2 macam itu kalian bisa hapus kok, selama kalian punya akun ffn. Ada di pengaturan review - remove review.**

**Kita semua tau kalau menyukai hal2 seperti ini tuh salah. Tapi kalau ada yang malah menceramahi dengan langsung datang ke tempat dimana hal2 macam ini secara langsung dan dengan terang2an ngajak berantem dengan masuk ke fandom khusus (SasuNaruSasu) itu seh udah kelewat bego namanya. Kalau mau menasehati itu lakukan dengan tabiat yang baik, tidak dengan ngajak perang!**

**Jadi, mari SNS lover! Tunjukkan penolakan kalian pada orang2 dengan juck fic macam itu dengan tidak memberi mereka perhatian!**

**Aku juga menghimbau pada author2 lain yang bakal update untuk memberi peringatan yang sama. Hidup KIZUNA!**


End file.
